The Clarky Horror Smallville Show
by Crazy Danae
Summary: I think this should be pretty obvious what’s going on. It’s Smallville caught in a Rocky Horror situation. It's slightly racy, but not too bad. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**THE CLARKY HORROR SMALLVILLE SHOW**

_**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing Smallville. A lot of the dialogue and songs were adapted from "The Rocky Horror Show" a musical with Book, Music & Lyrics by Richard O'Brien… although the inspiration was the movie…And once again, I own nothing of that. This is just my homage to that great flick!_

_**AN:** To indicate songs, I have put them in italics. To make it so thoughts aren't confused with songs, song lines are surrounded by quotation marks. Oh, and the rhyming... Well, let's just say that it's a little weak. But how many things rhyme with Chloe! Come on!_

_P.S. If you have an instrumentational version of Rocky Horror Picture Show, it's fun to use my words and sing along. I've tried it... Of course, it was in the privacy of my own home, so I didn't embarrass myself, but still!_

* * *

The day had been beautiful and the sunset covered the fields in its rosy hue. Pete and Chloe stepped out of the dance. It had been odd. None of their friends had been there and it had been really 1950s eradull. Whitney and Alicia came out arm and arm, crowns on their perfectly coiffed heads. Alicia led Chloe off to apparently talk some girl talk. "Well, Pete, I guess we made it," Whitney chuckled, clapping Pete on the back. 

Pete rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't think there was ever any doubt about that, man. You and Alicia have been almost inseparable since Lana dumped your sorry butt."

"To tell you the truth, Pete, Lana didn't dump me… I dumped her. Once I saw Alicia and how she could sneak past my parents for a little post-curfew slap and tickle, there was nothing else I could do. Thank goodness for Mr. Kent's field trip." Whitney smirked, trying to look knowing.

"Yeah, Chloe and I like him. I think we would have even if Clark hadn't been one of our best friends. It's a shame he couldn't do more stuff like that."

"So," Whitney leered, nudging Pete. "When are you gonna' try for Chloe?"

Pete squirmed. It was no secret that he'd had a thing for Chloe forever. But she had always seemed satisfied with their friendship and he hadn't wanted to ruin it. "Who knows?" he shrugged.

Alicia and Chloe came back to the two boys and Alicia grasped Whitney's arm. After a whispered conversation where Whitney's smile grew ever broader, he said, "Well, guys… It's been great, but we gotta' get out of here. Have a great time." He and Alicia practically raced to his car.

Chloe shook her head. "Like it isn't obvious what they're about to go and do!"

Pete looked at his best friend and blushed. "Whitney's a lucky guy."

"Whatever!"

"Everyone knows Alicia is really easy!"

"She wasn't when Clark went out with her." Chloe grunted. Secretly, she had been really glad when Clark had broken it off with Alicia. It made her own life a whole lot simpler.

Sounds of the dance wafted out of the open doors. The friends turned towards the door and then to each other, identical looks of distaste on their faces. "Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"I've got a suggestion." Pete was feeling distinctly nervous, but Chloe just looked at him expectantly. "The dance is really boring. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Oh, oh Pete!" Chloe practically jumped up and down, which was quite the feat considering the dress she was wearing… and it was such a girly thing to do…

"_Your dress is so neat and so flowy_," Pete sang. He looked at her in horror, but there seemed nothing he could do about it. In the background, he could have sworn he heard "_Chloe_" sung by some weird back-up singers. He turned to look for the source, but saw no one. "_I'm hungry so let's get some chow, see._" (_Chloe_) "_This song is turning so hokey._" (_Chloe_) "_I've one thing to say and that's Joe me, Chloe… I love you…_" Pete's eyes widened in shock. He'd never meant to reveal that secret. It'd come close a number of times, but the words had never crossed his lips. "_I'm making a joke. Crap, blow me!_" (_Chloe_) "_I'm looking to hang with some ropey._" (_Chloe_) "_I see in your eyes that it's nopey._" (_Chloe_) "_I've one thing to say and that's Joe me, Chloe… I love you… Here's the pin to prove that I'm no joker._" He pulled out of his pocket his letterman pin that he'd been saving for the appropriate moment. "_There's three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad or mediocre. Oh! C-H-L-O-E, I love you so!_"

Chloe turned and skipped to the parking lot. Apparently, the background music wasn't going to let her go so easily. "_Oh! I wish I felt that this was neat._" (_Oh, Pete!_) "_Waiting it just is not a treat._" (_Oh, Pete!_) "_You're eyes I just can not seem to meet._" (_Oh, Pete!_) "_I've one thing to say and that's, Pete, I can't… Not with you! Oh, Pete!_" Chloe grabbed his arm as he was about to run away from her.

"_Oh, blow me!_" Pete muttered in tune, looking at the ground.

Chloe tilted his chin up so he would look at her. "_It's neat…_"

"_So, show me!_" Pete's hopeful eyes pleaded with her to change her mind.

"_Not with you!_" Chloe's eyes filled with tears.

Pete joined in, "_I wish you do-oo-oo!_"

Together they sang, "_There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh!_"

"_And that's go see the man who gives hopey._" (_Chloe_) "_There must be a way I'm not mopey._" (_Chloe_) "_I'llwash out my mouth with some soapy._" (_Chloe_) Pete tried to clap his hands out over his mouth, but suddenly he was in full dance mode and his arms swung out to the side. "_I've one thing to say and that's Joe me, Chloe… I love you!_" The tempo was slowing down and Pete could only be thankful. "_Joe me, Chloe!_"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "_Oh, Pete, you're neat!_"

"_Go see, Chloe…_" He motioned for her and they could hear the end of the song with the next line… which they both sang. "_Let's get help!_"

"Well, that was interesting," Chloe remarked, as the music died down and she looked around to see if anyone had noticed them. She thanked her lucky stars that no one had.

"You know I was talking about getting some coffee, right Chloe?" Pete begged, wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

"You bet, Pete," Chloe chuckled and gave him a wink. "Let's run by the Talon, grab a little something and then head to Mr. Kent's. He has the most level head around here. He'll know what to do." She grabbed his hand and hauled him to her car. He was just relieved that she wasn't going to tease him mercilessly.

_

* * *

**AN: **So, this is the first installment. What do you think? I'm trying to stay mostly true to character, so I'm hoping I succeeded. For those of you purists out there, I paired Whitney and Alicia together because they are both dead and the way the story goes, I need two throw away characters just for the beginning. So, reviews please! Oh, and if you can guess which Smallville character plays which Rocky Horror character, I'll give you snaps in the next installment. **WARNING:** Trying to rhyme with the original songs is very taxing. I'm not guaranteeing when my next chapter will be up! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** As it was explained to me, I don't have to do disclaimers for every chapter since I did it for the first one. For those of a legal mind, consider this my disclaimer. :D_

* * *

Chapter 2

Chloe and Pete entered the Talon. It looked different than normal. It was darker for one and the walls were lined with books. A large globe sat on the counter where the pastries normally were. Martha Kent stood behind the counter, but she was dressed in one of her old suits that she had purchased when she worked for Lionel Luthor.

"What can I do for you two?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Two black coffees to go, please. Thanks, Mrs. Kent!" Chloe chirped. The store was suspiciously empty. When Martha handed the two teens their coffees, Chloe just had to ask, "It seems really dull in here tonight. Is Mr. Kent at your house?"

"He sure is." Martha cocked an eyebrow at them. "You're going to visit him?"

"Do you think he'll mind?" Pete asked. He just prayed that they didn't burst into song again. It had been a very disturbing interlude.

"I doubt it." Martha smiled and shoo'd them on their way. As they walked toward the door, Martha started speaking again. "I would like… if I may… to take you on a strange journey."

Pete looked at Chloe, concern written all over his face. "Um, sure, Mrs. Kent… What did you have in mind?"

Chloe elbowed him in the ribs. Martha Kent wasn't even looking at them. She was looking at some point just to the side of them… where no one else was. She held her fingers to her lips so they could listen to what was coming.

"It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Pete Ross and his best friend Chloe Sullivan (two ordinary non-meteorite infected teens) left Smallville that late April evening to visit farmer Jonathan Kent, once field trip instructor and friend to both. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, toward which they were driving." Chloe darted toward the window and amazingly, the road to the Kent farm showed all the signs of a huge storm, but the town itself had lovely evening weather.

"It's true also that the spare tire in Chloe's car was badly in need of some air."

"Is that true, Chlo?" Pete asked, edging toward the door. It was getting too creepy for him.

"No. I just checked it last week. We're good!"

Martha continued, oblivious to all side banter. "But they, being normal kids and on a dance night… Well, they weren't going to let a storm spoil the chance of a scoop. A night out… It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time." Lightning struck outside and Martha slumped briefly against the counter. "Are you two still here?

"We were just leaving, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said hurriedly, pulling Pete out the door.

"What is going on?" Pete looked around. The streets were totally deserted.

"I have no idea, but we do know one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"It's not just us!"

_**

* * *

A/N: For those of you concerned with the shortness of this chapter, I want to reassure them. Not all chapters will be this short. I've just tried to break it up into logical (or at least logical to me) sections.** _

Feetsi, thank you so much! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but with your review, consider it a present. I'm not going to reveal who is going to play what character… Just consider it my evil surprise! (Muh-ha-ha-ha!) Clark's not going to be a boy genius, by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm no certain I'm going to have him be Rocky stupid! No grunts for our boy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** In response to The Die Hard's problems with keeping liquids in whenreading this fan fic, the following is a Public "Health" announcement:_

**_WARNING: When reading this fan fic, make sure your mouth is empty until the end of the chapter. It has been suggested that readers put down any items they may have been eating or drinking before attempting to read this story. Readers have experienced choking, spitting and coughing fits while reading this fan fic. If you have health concerns, please consult your doctor._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Chloe squinted through the downpour. It was nearly impossible to see the road, let alone anything in front of her. "Am I keeping to my side of the line?"

"You bet. I'd have shouted if you started to veer." Pete glanced at her quickly. "Do you recall any of the back roads in Smallville ever being this straight?"

"Not really," she muttered. A large Harley headed straight for them. Chloe blinked her lights on and off with no effect. At the last moment, it swooped around them and raced down the road. "Watch where you're going, jerk!" She shouted, slamming her hand on the wheel.

"Dude! That's the third Harley we've seen tonight." Pete's eyes were wide from the fright. Driving with an irritated Chloe in perfectly normal weather was hair raising enough. What they were currently going through was some sort of personalnightmare. "Is there some kind of convention or something? You'd think they would have cancelled it due to the weather."

"Yeah, Pete. But this isn't normal weather, is it?"

"You're right," Pete sighed, going back to watching his side of the road. "Chloe, what do you think is going on?

"I have no idea." She slammed on the brakes when a road block appeared suddenly before them. Her car swerved slightly but she stopped before hitting the barrier. "What the…? We must have missed our turn a couple miles back."

"Well, where did the biker come from then?"

"Like I know!" Chloe sighed. "We're going to have to backtrack…" She put the car in reverse and started backing up slowly. She thought there was just enough road for her to do a 5 point turnaround. A loud pop sounded and the wheel started jerking out of Chloe's hands. She slammed on the brakes again and flung her arm across Pete.

"What the heck?" Pete looked at her incredulously. He sat their rubbing his chest. With the force she'd slammed her arm into him, he was sure to get a bruise.

Chloe shook her head. "My tires were perfectly fine earlier today. Maybe something is in the road… Help me change the tire, would you?" They both jumped out of the car and opened the trunk. Lifting up the cover, they found an unpleasant surprise…

"Where's the tire?" Pete asked. The strangeness of the night was really getting on his nerves and his voice was becoming tenser and high pitched. A bolt of lightning struck a tree a mile away, filling the air with brilliant light. Pete shrieked and jumped into the air. A large building glowed in the background.

"Don't be silly. It's only a little lightning. Well... let's go then." Chloe started walking off in the rain, her dress becoming more wrinkled and spotted by the minute.

"Go? Go where?" Pete asked, holding her back by the arm.

"Didn't you see that house?"

"That the lightning showed? Yeah, I saw it! Do you really want to go to some strange house in the middle of the night? There could be a gang of mass murderers in there!"

"Fine." She put her keys in his hand. "You stay here. I've got enough gas to keep the heater running. I'll get some help."

Pete looked from her, to the car, to the now disappeared building. His face filled with determination. "I'm coming with you."

"Look. I know this is freaking you out. It's freaking me out too. There's no need for both of us to get drenched."

"I'm coming with you." His face showed that the concession was really costing him. "Like I said, there could be a gang of mass murderers in there and you'd never come back. I'll protect you."

Chloe thought about laughing, but Pete looked so earnest that she didn't have the heart to mock him. She put the keys back in her purse and they headed back down the road. Chloe wished briefly that she'd had an umbrella. As they continued on, she heard the thrum of music. "Oh, no. Not again!" She tried to resist it, really she did, but in the end, her mouth opened and it just didn't matter. "_In the creepy darkness of a rainy night, I'm a sight. Didn't go too far. No matter where or who you are._" Lightning struck in the background again and they discovered that their 2 minutes of walking had brought them significantly closer to the building. A well-used roadway was also illuminated and they turned down it.

Then it was time to sing together again. "_There's a light…_"

Pete started when he heard "_Glowin' at the Luthor estate…_" but Chloe just shook her head. What song would be complete without back-up singers?

"_There's a light._" Pete warbled. Chloe thought he seemed to be getting better at this whole singing thing.

"_Doesn't really fit in this place,_" came the voices. Chloe wondered if she would catch who they were if she turned around really quickly.

Chloe looked at Pete for a moment. It would have been a very touching moment if it wasn't so ridiculous. "_There's a light… a light… in the darkness of every Smallville life._"

Pete grabbed Chloe's hand and they move towards the looming building. Pete paused, caught up in a bit of fear of the unknown. They sang again, but Chloe's face was definitely bored. "_There's a light…_"

"_Doesn't really fit in this place…_"

Pete shrugged. "_There's a light… A light…_" He jumped aside so a roaring motorcycle didn't mow him down. "_In the darkness of every Smallville life._"

The two teens pause and look up at the building. A window has lit from within, illuminating a bald head. A surprisingly nice tenor voice is heard through the darkness. "_Darkness must go down the river of heart's beating. Flow ever slow… Let some fame and hair come streaming… Into my life. Into my life!_" Thunder cracks and he disappears when the light is extinguished.

Chloe tugged at Pete's hand and they move forward. "_There's a light…_"

"_Glowin' at the Luthor estate._"

Now they're at the gate of what can only be termed as a manor. The gate is rusted and the amount of spiky paraphernalia at the top is enough to warn off any intruder. "_There's a light…_"

Now it was the phantom voices turn to just take over. Chloe could tell that they were really getting into the part because the sound got louder and louder. You could feel the enthusiasm with every note. "_Doesn't really fit in this place. There's a light… a light!_"

Pete grasped both of Chloe's hands and they sang the finale facing each other. "_In the darkness of every Smallville life…_"

The lightning flashed again. A sign appeared on the gate reading "LIONEL J. LUTHOR – SCIENTIST AND BILLIONAIRE".

Chloe sighed. "If we're going to have to sing, Pete, do you think we'll have to sing all these stupid slow songs? Where's the fab base line I love?"

Pete laughed. It was a welcome relief to do so. "Chloe, only you would complain about the quality of these songs. We're supposed to be finding out _why_ we're singing, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But if the tone isn't picked up soon, when I find the person responsible, there's going to be hell to pay!"

_**

* * *

A/N:** Wow! You all are so supportive. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to The Die Hard. If it hadn't been for a little side conversation we'd had, I never would have thought of it. _

_Ichigo-hpsl: Thank you for the review. How could we survive without a steady dose of cheese in our life?_

_Lenore Raven: I'm thinking that call-out lines may need to wait for me. I'm having a hard enough time with the songs. The Time Warp may stall out Chapter 4. I renamed it the Board Walk, but I'm not sure that's funny enough. I'll have to think about it a lot. If you see it posted as currently named, of course, you'll see that I decided it was funny or I couldn't come up with anything better!_

_Snowbunny3: Thank you very much. I'm doing my best, but I can't guarantee the near daily updates (no laughing from those that know my predilection of not doing so) of my first fan fic. The songs… Well, the songs take a bit of effort to do not only the rhyming, but also to make them pertinent to Smallville… or at least obliquely pertinent. :D_

_Markmark261: You know what's funny? I didn't even think of Dr. Swann! That would have been better… Maybe I should change it… Hmmm… You have guessed 1 out of 4. It's just way too easy to have Lex be Riff Raff because of the whole hair deficiency thing…_

_Xiader: Thank you for the rave review. I will be able to satisfy one of your desires, but the other is already planned out. Thankfully, as you can tell at the end of this chapter, Lionel is represented._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Now I know... If I want to get lots and lots of reviews (thank you very much, by the way!) I just need to parody Rocky Horror! Fabulous!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Chloe and Pete stroll up to the doorway… Well, actually Pete hid a little behind Chloe, but why nitpick? Just as they were about to knock, a picture window lit up brightly and a perfect copy of the new décor in the Talon appeared. Martha stood front and center. "So it seems that fortune had smiled on Pete and Chloe and that they had found the assistance that their plight required… or had they?" With another clap of thunder, the light went out, leaving the two teens to stare at each other.

"OK, on a weirdness scale of 1 to 10 and considering our night, I'm giving that a 5.3." Chloe smirked. Ah, even in the face of eminent danger, her snarkiness reigned supreme. She rang the doorbell and burst out laughing when the Addams family funeral knoll sounded.

"Look Chloe. I'm thinking this is a terrible idea. I'm cold. I'm wet. I'm freaking out 'cause this is scarin' the crap out of me…"

"Pete, don't load your drawers. They have to have a phone we can use." She looked in her purse at her useless cell phone. "Stupid batteries and cell phone coverage areas!"

The door before them creaked open. The bald man from the window emerged. He's hunched over, but has a sullen look on his face about it like it was a total affectation. The sounds of a rockin' party could be hear in the background. "Hello?" he drawled.

"Uh, Hi! My name is Chloe Sullivan… and this is my best friend, Pete Ross. I… um… wonder if you could help us. My car broke down and I was wondering if we could use your phone." Chloe found herself feeling nervous by the unwavering attention of the man before her.

"You're wet."

"No kidding?" Pete bit out. There was something about this guy he just couldn't like. "It's raining."

"Yes," Lex drawled, a smirk lifting one corner of his mouth. A bolt of lightning illuminated the scene behind them and Chloe could see a line of Harleys parked in front of the mansion. How did I miss that before? she wondered. "Perhaps you'd better both come inside."

"You're too kind," Chloe smiled. She wondered if he was somehow mentally slow or if it was all an act… more than just the Igor slouch.

The teens were led down a hallway and the music kept getting louder. "Crap, Chlo! This place is freakin' me out!" Pete whispered. "Where are we?"

"Well, first impulse is to say it's a place where a Harley convention is being held… Now I think it's the home of a couple of rich weirdoes." She whispered her guesses to him. No point in offending the hand that'll help fix your tire.

They stopped at the bottom of an elegant stairway where a maid was pretending to dust. Pete's eyes just about popped out of his head when he realized it was the French maid costume from Frederick's of Hollywood… and the woman really filled it out in all the right places! She had long, wavy blond hair and her face was innocent, but the look she gave themdefinitely wasn't.

"This way," the Lex murmured.

Chloe couldn't holdin her curiosity any further. "Are you giving a party?"

He smirked again. Chloe was struck with the need to wipe it off his face with the smack of her hand, but managed to hold onto her temper. "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's on of my father's affairs."

Pete bristled. "Lucky him." The older man just stared at the teen as if he'd said something monumentally stupid.

Lois broke the silence. "He's lucky. You're lucky! I'm lucky! We're all lucky!" Her laughter cackled in the silence.

Chloe's eyes widened. Maybe this was an insane asylum. She looked at the first inmate. He was posing by a clock. Then she heard it… and groaned. He's going to sing, she thought. I wonder if it'll be any good…

"_It's astounding… Money's fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely…_" Chloe was relieved that he had a nice voice. There was nothing worse than listening to a singer that thought they were good but always managed to be a shade flat.

Lois joined in. "_Not for very much longer…_" Her voice was low and sultry. Drool started forming at the corner of Pete's mouth.

A growl from Lex interrupted her with, "_I'm gonna' take control!_" The two do a quick dance and then he dances off by himself. He opened a closet and a skeleton fell out. "_I remember doing the Brain Warp. Drinking dream just before the 'lectric would hit me and my dad would be calling…_" He threw open a set of double doors and walked in. Lois pushed the teens to follow.

Chloe looked at the room in amazement. It looked like a real old-fashioned ballroom with chairs lining the sides. Everyone was dressed to the nines, but Chloe noticed that a lot of them were extremely familiar… Maybe people from town. At his entrance, they all sang, "_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_" The sound was like a sock to the jaw. The teens reeled back and their backs hit the door. But the group wasn't finished. Do they have to repeat everything they sing? Chloe thought irritably as "_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_" resounds through the room. But she did like the beat of the music and the dancing wasn't too bad.

Suddenly, a dark corner lights up. Martha is once again behind a window with a picture perfect copy of the revamped Talon behind her. She pulled a chart down from behind her. "It's a jolt to the head."

The guests whip their heads back. Chloe wonders if they're in danger of sustaining whiplash. "_And then a step to the right!_"

Martha pointed at the dance steps as she continued. "With your hands by your hips!"

Chloe's impressed that the crowd was so good at the dance steps… although it was kind of like square dancing with a caller telling them what they had to do. "_You're set for such a fight! But it's the 'lectric shock,_" and the guests all shudder like they're being given 10,000 volts, "_That really drives you insane! Let's do the Brain Warp again! Let's do the Brain Warp again!_"

Pete pulled Chloe towards the door. They collide with Lois who just herded them back into the room while brandishing her duster as if it was some sort of weapon. "_It's so steamy. I wish I could free me! Oh, you don't see me… No, not at all. With another invention for voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all._"

Lex nuzzled up to her. "_With a bit of a brain trip…_"

Lois moaned, "_Your hand is on my slip!_"

Lex laughed. "_And nothing will ever be the same._"

"_I'mspaced out on sensation!_" She arched her back and Chloe firmly closes Pete's mouth.

Lex screamed, "_I wished I'm under sedation!_"

"_Let's do the Brain Warp again! Let do the Brain Warp again!_"

Chloe wondered briefly at the arm movements they were doing. Was this song supposed to make them feel like they could fly? Attention was directed to a brunette girl who had been sitting on the sidelines. Chloe was briefly jealous of the long dark hair that was so smooth, silky and shiny. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses, she thought briefly. However, the outfit the girl was wearing was enough to make Chloe relieved that she was who she was. A skin tight strapless bustier topped by shiny Daisy Duke's and fishnet stockings were enough to force any fashonista to an early grave. Finish that off with a glitteryUncle Sam top hat and Wizard of Oz red shoes and Chloe had to avert her eyes so the retinas wouldn't burn out.

"_Well, I was walking down the street, just having a think, when a snake of a guy pushed me into the sink!It shook me up, it took me by surprise. I looked around for one of the guys. He stared at me and I felt a change. My brain meant nothing, never would again!_" Chloe shuddered at the nasal voice. "Well, they can't all be good singers," she muttered under her breath. She had to hold back Pete from trying to fawn all over the girl.

"_Let's do the Brain Warp again! Let's do the Brain Warp again!_"

Martha was really into the music now. She'd jumped up on the counter, pulled her hair out of a bun, and lifted her skirt. "_It's a jolt to the head!_"

"_And then a step to the right!_"

"_With your hands by your hips!_"

"_You're set for such a fight! But it's the 'lectric shock that really drives you insane! Let's do the Brain Warp again! Let's do the Brain Warp again!_" The music winds down and all the dancers fall to the floor. Chloe wasn't surprised that they were exhausted. All the shuddering and tense muscles were enough to make anyone tired!

She nudged Pete hard in the ribs. "Say something!"

He looked at her in horror. Then he looked back at the recumbent crowd and took a deep breath. "Hey! Do any of you guys know the Electric Slide?" Chloe moaned and slapped her forehead. She should have just said something herself! The crowd slowly got up and menacing looks were the norm on their faces.

_**

* * *

AN:It's very hard to work on a project when you're at your parents' home. It's not that I didn't have the file, but their computer is so darn slow! Then meetings at work all day Monday and now I'm sick! If it's not funny, I'm blaming it on this cold!**_

_Lenore Raven: Thank you for the kind words… But you're wrong on your assumption of the identity of Frank! wink_

_Markmark261: Thank you for being a great sounding board. I think this version of the Time Warp will be funnier than "Board Walk"!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**My only excuse here is that I've been sick for the last week and the last thing on my mind was rhyming. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the latest installment…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Chloe sighed. This wasn't going well. With one ill-chosen question, it looked like Pete had turned the whole crowd against them. She opened her mouth to say something, but Pete was dragging her out into the hallway, his eyes rounded in apprehension. "Chloe, please! Let's get out of here!"

"For crying out loud! Get a grip on yourself, Pete!" Chloe tried to tug her arm out of his hand, but he was holding on extremely tight. The pain must have distracted her from hearing an elevator lift descending to their level behind them. She would have been extremely interested (and amused)to see silver stilettos peeping out from under an expensive and conservative business suit, but Pete was panicking.

"But these people are really creepy…"

"It's just a… a party, Pete!"

"Well, I want to leave."

"We can't go anywhere 'til I get to a phone and call my dad."

"Then ask the weird bald guy or someone…"

"Let's wait a minute, Pete. We don't want to interfere with their party more than we have."

"This isn't some Town Hall meeting you're covering, Chloe."

"So they're a little weird. Who cares? Are you prejudice or something?"

"Chloe, I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm totallyfreaked out!"

"We're here together. There would be too many loose ends for them to try and hurt us. There's nothing to worry about." Chloe's eyes narrowed. All the people before them were rising, staring fixedly at something directly behind them. Quickly, she looked behind her and started laughing. When the music started, she just knew it was going to be good.

The gate was flamboyantly thrown open and Chloe was as mesmerized as Pete as they staredat the made-up face and fluffy hair that was just above the conservative Armani suit. "_How'd you do? I see you've met my motley little gang._ _They're a little brought down because, when you knocked, they thought you were our friend Chang. Don't get strung out by the way I look._" He pranced his way into the ballroom as he sang, Chloe and Pete inexorably pulled in his wake. "_Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm a billionaire man by the light of day but by night I'm one hell of a lover._"

With that he pulled at his clothes and they tore apart as pieces just velcroed together at the seams. Underneath was the outfit that went with the shoes: a bustier and panty set combined with fishnet stockings. Chloe looked at him calculatingly. She wondered briefly how much the set cost and then realized that she had no one to share them with even if she did buy them. She sighed as the crowd around them moaned in delight at the show.

The vision wasn't done. "_I'm just a sweet Transvestite from Metropolis, Kansas, USA. Let me show you about or listen to you shout. You look like you both could shoot me. Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal… We could take in an old Chris Reeve's movie._"

Pete tried to talk to him quickly. The scene was weirding him out more than usual. Unfortunately all his attempts were totally ignored as Lionel greeted his guests. "I'm glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."

Chloe felt she should support him with a quick, but quietly sarcastic "Right!" but he didn't stop there.

"We'll just say where we are then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry." Pete looked at Chloe. They could tell they weren't going to get very far with the crazy guy.

Suddenly Lionel whirled and spoke directly to them. "_So you go caught with a flat! Well, how 'bout that._"Chloe looked at him consideringly. He didn't seem surprised at their troubles and they hadn't told him what was wrong with her car. This was definitely more than it seemed! "_Oh kiddies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you an expensive mechanic._" He turned from them, strutting toward a throne revealed when Lana pulled the curtain's rope. "_I'm just a sweet transvestite from Metropolis, Kansas, USA._"

Lionel lounged on the throne, surrounded by Lex, Lana and Lois. "_Why dont'cha stay for the night._"

Lex leered at Chloe. "_Night!_"

"_Or maybe a bite_."

Lana grinned at Pete. "_Bite!_"

Lionel smiled and shivers crawled up Chloe's spine. "_I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been watchin' a man with dark hard and a tan and he's good for increasing my tension._" He slowly rose from his sitting position, every movement calculated to make a ballerina cry in shame. "_I'm just a sweet transvestite from Metropolis, Kansas, USA._ Hit it here!" he shouts and spanks himself. The aisle made by his guests remained where it had been created and he pranced down it toward the elevator. Chloe wondered if he could teach her how to do that without breaking her ankles. "_I'm just a sweet transvestite…_"

The crowd echoed him, totally captured in his thrall. "_Sweet transvestite!_"

"_From Metropolis,_" he purred and they joined him for the final "_Kansas, USA!_" He entered the lift and twirled around. "So come up to the zoo, and see what I've got for you. I see you shiver with excitement." He looked them up and down. "But maybe the rain is… um… really to blame. So I'll remove the cause… but not… the symptom!" With that the door slammed shut and he quickly disappeared from sight.

Chloe practically had to shove her hands in her pockets because she wanted to clap. It had been quite the performance. But now she was dying to know what Lionel Luthor had secreted away in this mansion of his.

_**

* * *

A/N: As is my usual, I will respond to the most current reviews here… And for all of you that have taken the time to write a little somethin' somethin', please receive my heartfelt thanks. **As is my usual, I will respond to the most current reviews here…And for all of you that have taken the time to write a little somethin' somethin', please receive my heartfelt thanks._

_Snowbunny3: Thank you oh so much for your positive comments. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far…_

_Lenore Raven: Did I really fake you out? I'm so surprised! How did you like the live production of Rocky? It's really amazing, isn't it? I could go on, but this really isn't the place for that, is it? How do you like my version of Sweet Transvestite?_

_MarkMark261: I'm considering your title "I can make Superman"… I have a couple other ideas that I'm going to toss around in this brain of mine. Quick recap of characters so far: Narrator – Martha, Janet – Chloe, Brad – Pete, Riff Raff – Lex, Magenta – Lois, Columbia – Lana, Frank – Lionel, and finally Dr. Scott – Jonathan Kent. There are really only two characters left… Rocky & Eddie. Now your challenge will be who's what in those roles. One "should be" pretty obvious._

_In regards to Chloe & Pete not recognizing anyone, I think I'm starting to fix that. And they aren't in "heaven" or "hell", but they definitely aren't in mainstream reality! (And wasn't the idea of Pete doing the Electric Slide hilarious! I mean, I definitely had to come up with a dance that was outdated, but still current enough that people would know what the crap I was talking about!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Once again, I truly appreciate all the feedback. For those that would like, I'm posting this little poll… Do you think I'm following the "Rocky Horror" line too closely? Am I negatively affecting our beloved "Smallville" characters? I'd really like to know, so I ask you to please review and let me know. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The crowd of townsfolk applauded as Lionel left and quickly dispersed themselves. Apparently everyone but Pete and Chloe knew where to go. Lex and Lois closed in quickly on the teens and started removing their clothes. Lana sauntered up to them. "Slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush!"

Pete starts blushing. "Chloe!" he pled, obviously hoping she would say he could run out of the room.

Chloe wasn't any less embarrassed, but she definitely wasn't going to show it. "It's alright, Pete. If we play along now, we'll find out what's going on. Think of the article I could write!" She turned to Lana, who had been staring at her matching underwear. Apparently, Lana hadn't though Chloe owned anything as nice as these. She decided to be annoyingly chipper. "Hi! My name is Chloe Sullivan and this is my best friend, Pete Ross. You are…?"

Lana just smiled at her condescendingly. "You're very lucky to be invited up to Lionel's private zoo. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege." Lex herded them toward the lift and opened the cage door.

"Some people like you maybe…" Chloe sneered.

Lana tossed her hair in derision. "Ha! I've seen it!"

At the door of the elevator, Chloe balked slightly. Here she was, only in her underwear and shoes, and Pete looked like he was going to die from embarrassment. Why couldn't they have at least given them something else to wear? Lex was waiting semi-patiently within so the two girls just shoved the teens inside, effectively wiping out Chloe's hesitation.

While trapped in such a confined space, Pete finally roused himself to ask Lois "Is… Is Lionel your boyfriend?" Uncontrolled laughter rang out and Chloe had to restrain herself from smacking each and every one of them. How could they ridicule her best friend?

Lex managed to get himself under control first. "My father is not dating nor do I think he ever will. We are simply game pieces to him."

Pete just looked at his feet and whispered, "Oh." Chloe could tell that he wasn't going to say another word... just in case.

Thankfully, the lift ride didn't take too long. Chloe silently fumed. Did they have to be so snotty about it? Like Pete was supposed to know anything about their creepy host! He was only trying to be polite and they mocked and ridiculed him. She could feel her face flushing as she became more and more angry. As the lift ground to a halt, she was raring for a fight.

Curiosity led Chloe to look closely at their newest surroundings. Nothing in this house was normal so, if nothing else,this was bound to be amusing. They were in a large round room with a curtained stage on one side and a ramp with all of the Smallville residents lined along the railing. A large tank was at one end with a blurry form possibly floating in it. She shook her head and wondered briefly if she was imagining the green glow coming from said tank. She wished she could see into it, but an iridescent satin covering was laying over it… just transparent enough to hint at some weird content, but too opaque to actually show what it was. A fixture was suspended over the tank with lots of knobs and nozzles.

The wall under the railing was filled with so muchinstrumentation that Chloe wondered if it was possible that some of them might be useless. To the right of those was a big metal door. Chloe thought it looked rather secure like it was keeping something trapped behind it. The stage had a podium with a speaker. There were also some weights and gymnastic equipment hanging about which Chloe thought was even odder. From her brief glimpse of Lionel, she knew the weights couldn't possibly be for him.

Thinking of the devil, Chloe and Pete watched Lionel saunter their way, draped in a green doctor's smock. Lex shuffled over to him with some champagne. Chloe thought that Lex would have preferred to take a large swig himself rather than turning it over, but Lionel's severe look brought him back into resentful line. Lex tried to saunter off as soon as he could get away as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Lana, Lois, go and help Lex," Lionel purred. The trio moves behind the tank. "I'll welcome… ah…" he held out an insistent hand.

Chloe shrugged and strode forward. There was something about this man... she felt odd..."Hey there. I'm Chloe Sullivan and this is my best friend, Rete Poss."

Pete nudged her irritably. "Pete Ross."

Chloe blushed hotly. "Pete Ross."

Lionel bowed over Chloe's hand, placing a kiss on it. Chloe couldn't seem to decide whether to blush more or tug her hand away and wipe it on Pete. He was slobbering all over her! "Buenos Dias!" He circled around them and Chloe could feel his gaze looking them up and down. "And what charming underclothes you both have." Chloe fought the impulse to move her hands to cover herself. Lex handed his father two white jackets who handedthem in turn to Pete. "But you can put these on if they'll make you feel less... vulnerable. We don't often get strangers here… let alone help them out of a sticky situation…"

That was the absolute last straw for Chloe. "Excuse me? All we wanted to do was use your phone. You wouldn't think that was too tough a request, but hey whatever, right?"

"Chloe, lay off!" Pete murmured, tugging on her arm.

"Lay off?" Chloe shook him off while staring at him incredulously. Suddenly, she realized that the room had gone deathly silent. Everyone seemed to be staring at Lionel. She wondered if she had maybe laid it on too thick.

Lionel smiled and Chloe shuddered. If there was ever a more predatory smile in the history of mankind, she had yet to see it. "How snarky you are, Chloe. Such a perfect specimen of the journalist on the trail of a story. So… persistent." Laughter was heard and Chloe could feel her temper rising again. "You must be awfully proud of her, Pete."

Pete smiled, obviously relieved that the critical moment had passed. "Actually, I am."

Frank looked at her expectantly. "Do you have any tattoos, my dear?"

"Like I'd tell you!" she fumed. This was just going from bad to worse!

A delicate shrug lifted the man's shoulders. "As you will. What about you?" he asked Pete, who just stood there gaping.

Chloe blessed whatever powers might be looking after them when Lex came up and interrupted the exceedingly uncomfortable interrogation. "It's all ready, Dad. We're waiting for you to hurry it along!"

Lionel nodded and drained his glass. Lex had his hand out expectantly, but Lionel just smashed it against the metal part of the wall. Pete flinched, but Chloe had been expecting something so obviously flamboyant from the billionaire. He sauntered to the podium and made a showy turn towards his audience. "Tonight, my larger than life Smallvillians…" Polite laughter rippled through the room and Chloe rolled her eyes. Oh, so now he thought he was a budding comedian? "Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in scientific and alien research. Fame, more fortune and a hefty pharmaceutical contract is to be mine!"

Everyone applauded, including Pete. She nudged him sharply in the side and he subsided. "Sorry," he muttered, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "I just got caught up in the moment." Merely grunting in response, Chloe was appalled and looked around her in disbelief. Sure, the meteor shower was catastrophic and more mutants had been created out of its 20 minute descent than could ever be justified by human evolution, but aliens? The crowd settled down as Lionel appeared ready to continue.

"It was strange how it happened. One of those fantastic quirks of fate, really. All the pieces seemed to fit into place. The answer had been here all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An Accident!" Lana and Lois echoed him softly from either side of him. Chloe rolled her eyes, but wondered what else she'd been expecting from such a melodramatic bunch. "That's how I discovered his secret. That elusive ingredient… The reason for all the strange occurrences that have been happening in our beloved small town!" He spread his arms expansively, obviously trying to enfold all into a symbolic embrace. Everyone else applauded wildly. Chloe could tell he was just trying to enfold everyone into his schemes and nefarious plans.

Lionel moved to the tank, caressing it lovingly. "You see, Pete and Chloe, you are indeed fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful discovery is destined to be revealed!"

Everyone applauded and Lois and Lana theatrically removed the cover from the tank. Chloe gasped. This wasn't just some experiment! It was a person! Chloe was horrified. She wondered if it was dead because she didn't see any tubes coming out that might have helped the person breathe. She thought it might even be struggling, but had no way to tell for sure. Lionel hovered over the tank and began barking orders to Lex who was at the console wall.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator! And step up the reactor power input three… more… points!" Pete was fascinated with the switching, but Chloe was watching the now obviously green radioactive liquid slowly being drained from the tank. The person was now obviously struggling and Chloe couldn't understand how the person was still alive. Lex twirled a wheel and Lionel just about moaned in his excitement. He started twisting open each fixture on the chandelier-type apparatus and different colored liquids began pouring into the tank.

Pete suddenly realized that this was more than just your every day experiment. "Chloe…"

She turned and looked at him briefly. His eyes were as round as saucers and she couldn't blame him. She was totally freaked out as well. "It's alright, Pete." She grabbed his hand and they stared transfixed at what was happening before them.

The figure began to move with more strength as the liquid saturated what was now apparent as bandages, effectively washing off the green liquid. Lionel climbed a ladder, breathlessly awaiting what was coming next. Lex climbed the other, his eyes narrowed but still obviously excited. The form sat up with a moan and levered himself standing with both arms outstretched. Lex reached over and pulled off the bandage covering his head.

Chloe gasped again. The face was absolutely beautiful. The full dark hair and the piercing blue eyes that seemed so innocent were set with a face that was so the male version ofclassical beauty that a tear almost came to her eye. How could they possibly have tortured this person so? She was barely aware that Lex had returned to the control panel.

Suddenly, Clark grabbed the chandelier and Lex started winding the wheel, raising him to a level above all heads. He swung above them while the music swelled. Chloe could only hope that his voice would do justice to his looks. "_The Sword of Dad, Jor-El, is hangin' over my head. And I've got the feelin' he's been tryin' to pull on my thread! Oh, woe is me. My life is a misery! Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_"

Lionel crossed to Lex in a huff and kicked him hard in the ribs. After another resentful glare at his father, Lex began to twist the wheel in the other way, slowly lowering Clark to the ground. Lionel climbed up the ladder into the tank and watched as Lois and Lana carefully started taking the bandages off of his arms and legs.

Clark was singing the song pleadingly to the captive audience, but they didn't seem to care that he was in distress. "_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell on the bed._"

While the Smallvillians didn't care about his plight, they were encouraged to begin singing with him. "_What are you? Nine?_"

"_And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-seeable lead._"

"_That's quite a sign!_"

"_My high is low. I float up with no place to go. And all I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!_"

Lionel threw his arms around Clark's neck, screaming "Clarky!" and Clark spun away. Chloe didn't blame him. Lana and Lois managed to hang onto the last part of the bandage just before he moved.

"_Sha la la la, what a huge climb!_"

While twirling with the bandage, Clark continues to sing. "_Oh, no no no!_"

"_Sha la la la. You wanna' dime?_"

"_No, no, no, no!_"

"_Sha la la la. You ain't no… You ain't no… mime!_"

Clark was finally unbandaged, left with a pair of red and blue briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination. All Chloe could do was stare. She may have intellectually wanted to do something, but couldn't seem to do anything to help him… Her mind was numb because he was perfect… Just the man she'd always dreamed of finding. She was glued to the spot. Lionel climbed on Lex's shoulders and came towards the boy, still screaming "Clarky!"

Clark started running around the room, up into the audience section. Lex tripped and threw his father to the floor who started pounding it in a childish fit. Clark tried to appeal to his audience. "_The sword of Dad, Jor-El is hangin' over my head!_"

"_You're gonna' pine!_"

"_And I've got the feelin' he's been tryin' to pull on my thread!_"

"_You wanna' whine?_"

"_Oh, woe is me! I must be a mystery! You just can't see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!_"

"Clarky!" was heard and Lionel began chasing Clark around the room.

"_Sha la la la. That ain't no crime!_"

"_Oh, no, no, no!_"

"_Sha la la la. There ain't no time!_"

"_No, no, no, no!_"

"_Sha la la la. You ain't so fine! We need some wine! Sha la la la. We want a lime!_"

"_No, no, no, no!_"

"_Sha la la la. That's a bad rhyme!_"

"_No, no, no, no!_"

"_Sha la la la. That ain't no… That ain't no crime! Sha la la!_"

Clark climbed back up the ladder to the tank nearest the stage and Lionel was in a heap below it. Lex looked at Clark from behind the tank while Lana and Lois stared at him from the opposite end. Lionel was obviously pissed. Chloe wondered what he was going to do… and if she could do anything to stop him.

* * *

_**A/N:** So it is finally up and running. As with anything, we all have excuses, but mine is that my computer has a weird virus so I've had to use other computers to finalize this chapter. It may be a little while, but I really appreciate your patience and your review._

_The Tribble Master: Number 1, love your name. Number 2, I'm glad that you're reviewing my stuff as I've reviewed yours. I hope that you have been enjoying my stuff!_

_snowbunny3: I know. Lionel Luthor in that outfit was enough to make me want to gouge out my own eyes... But it had to be done. :D I hope you enjoy this next installment. (P.S. Isn't Clark in bikini briefs enough to make up for the Lionel image?)_

_markmark261: You know, I've seen a couple of productions of Rocky and I never realized that Dr. Scott and Eddie were the same person playing two separate characters. However, Jonathan will not appear as young Eddie. I have another character in mind. You're hint is to remember that Columbia was in love with Eddie..._

_It's been really rough trying to decide what is too close to the Rocky theme and what is better closer to Smallville. At least I stopped (or mostly, I think) making it seem like Chloe and Pete have no idea who these people are... :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Well, we only have one more "major" character to reveal. Unfortunately, this isn't going to be the chapter where you find out who in the world Eddie is! (muwhahahahaha!)_

_And I have heard the response from my peers… -sigh- I will try and shake it up a bit so that it's not too predictable. However, I would like to remind people that my intention was mainly just to put the Smallville characters (which I do not own) in the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" scenario (which I also don't own). And I'm not always going to be funny. I've thought about this a lot. I may be occasionally amusing, but I'm not "Daily Show" funny by any means! Just imagine a huge grin on my face here… mainly 'cause it's my own personal private joke! So I will do my best, but be patient with me… as always!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Chloe stared as Lionel lay on the floor. This wasn't exactly how she pictured a multi-billionaire acting. And over a farm boy? Plus, this was Clark. Clark of the flannel shirts and inability to be anywhere he says he'll be? How could he possibly think Clark could be an… The thought was too ridiculous! She looked around. Everyone still seemed to be in some sort of stupor, like someone had hit pause on the action. She shrugged. Well, she had gotten Pete in this mess in the first place. She guessed it was her responsibility to find someway to get not only herself and Pete but also Clark and Lois out of there. The others could fend for themselves, she was sure. She briefly wondered if Clark's immersion in what she now concluded had been liquid meteor rock would turn him into a meteor freak, but shrugged that aside as well… thinking it was too horrible to contemplate.

Lionel slowly levered his way up. Chloe was disappointed that beside some errant hair mussing, Lionel still seemed to be in one piece. He glared at the young man sitting on the ladder above him. "Well! That's no way to behave on your first day out since we apprehended you."

Clark looked at him stoically. Chloe wanted to shout at him, draw some attention to the fact that she and Pete were there and they would figure out some way to get him out of there, but it was like she was frozen. Her skin crawled when Lionel reached out an effeminate hand and caressed Clark's thigh. "But as you're such an exceptionally beautiful specimen," Lionel purred, "I'm prepared to forgive you." Chloe watched as Clark visibly shuddered and shrunk from the older man's touch. Lionel appeared not to notice and oozed around behind him, standing next to Lex. "I just love success!"

"Yeah, Dad. But are you sure about this?" Lex looked at Clark curiously. Chloe knew that he'd investigated Clark even more thoroughly than she had. He handed Lionel some weird contraption. Chloe wondered what it was until it was pulled over Clark's head. It was a gag that cinched his chin tight and effectively muzzled him. He wasn't going to be able to make any kind of sound in protest to anything they did.

"Oh, yes."

Lois moved toward the trio, her eyes burning with desire. Chloe wanted to scream and drag her away from Clark. She'd had way too much trouble with Lana before and she wasn't ready to compete with her cousin… not to mention that she was acting really oddly. "It's about time he was revealed as the freak he is."

Lana walked up and looked him up and down. "He's okay…"

"Okay? Okay!" He glared at her incredulously and dragged Clark down from his perch. Clark seemed to be pouting quite a bit at Lana's dismissal. Lionel was throwing the equivalent of a tantrum as he hauled one teen toward the other two. Chloe noticed that Pete's face was rather pale, his eyes goggled out, and Clark didn't seem to be looking that much better. Chloe tried to gather herself together. Something was going on and she needed to keep her wits about her. "I think we can do better than that! Chloe dear… What do you think about your darling Clark being an alien?"

Chloe finally laughed. Unfortunately, once she started, she found that she was having a hard timestopping. Finally she managed to rein herself in. "Well…" she drawled, looking Clark up and down. "While I have been really enjoying the briefs, Clark is much more comfortable in flannel."

"That hasn't answered my question," Lionel gritted.

"Well, it's a nonsensical answer for a nonsensical question. Clark? An alien? That just isn't possible." Chloe folded her arms over her chest, looking at Lionel with disdain. She didn't dare make eye contact with Clark.

She thought Lionel was going to blow a blood vessel. She almost hoped he did. "Well, just because you can't tell when the best news story in a century is dropped in your lap, doesn't mean that it isn't true." He stalked toward the stage again, dragging Clark behind him. Chloe thought it was odd that a muscular farm boy like Clark couldn't seem to drag his arm away from wimpy Lionel. She tried to pay attention as the madman continued. "He carries the Carl Sagan seal of approval!"

Chloe groaned as extremely cheesy music began to play. She just knew that this was going to be an ear-bleedingly painful ditty. Lionel posed himself and everyone else seemed to be breathlessly waiting for the newest musical "masterpiece". Lana, Lex and Lois started to collect the weight and gymnastic equipment that had been strewn about the room and placed them around the two men.

Lionel posed behind the microphone. "_A farm boy weighing one ninety-eight pounds seems set in his place when working the ground._" The crowd tittered. "_But then in the gym with a terrible din, forgetting the doors, he works for his ca-ha-hause._" Lana began smearing Clark's body with an extremely light green cream. Clark flinched away, which made Chloe secretly relieved. He'd said he was over her, but she had still been very suspicious. She watched green veins bulge out where Lana's hand passed and he was moaning in pain. Chloe wanted to run to him, but knew she'd be stopped before she got two steps.

"_It made him glisten and gleam. He was knocked out with some green ste-he-he-he-hem... I'm a fink and quite mean! He's a strong man… Oh, honey!_" Lionel held out his hands to encourage everyone to sing with him… totally assured that they would be ready and willing to do so.

"_But an alien._"

Lionel giggled insanely. He started prancing around the equipment. Chloe wondered if it actually was for him… like he was going to get into shape or something or if they were some sort of test for Clark. She glanced at Pete, who still looked really ill. "Take some deep breaths, sweetie," she murmured, trying to be reassuring. "We'll get out of this.

"But look at Clark. He's been kidnapped by these Luthor psychos!"

Chloe looked at the tableau before them. "We've been in worse spots. If we can work together, I think we can get out of here safely." A glare from Lana effectively shut the teens up as Lionel continued.

"_He eats nutritious… high protein. He gathers raw eggs. No need to build up his chest, arms, and legs._" Chloe thought Lionel was looking at Clark with lust in his eyes and thought she was going to vomit. She wished Clark would look at them so she could maybe signal him with a plan… but he seemed transfixed by the prancing elder Luthor. "_With no effort… Now he really knows of my plan! In just a few days,_" he paused… obviously for dramatic effect and the crowd around them joined in again, "_I'll prove you're an alien!_"

"So now we know what he wanted with Clark all those times," she muttered under her breath. "I wonder if he came to that conclusion because of the Indian caves..."

Lex quickly came up behind her and hissed in her ear. "If you don't shut your pretty little mouth, things will go very bad for you very quickly here."

Chloe snapped her mouth shut, her teeth clicking because she'd done it so quickly. Lex had threatened her before, but never with such venom in his voice.

Lionel was totally oblivious. "_He'll do bank jobs and hold-ups… Snatch a purse with a jerk._"

Chloe gasped. She couldn't believe what he was singing. He was going to make Clark embark on a life of crime?

"_You can cut all the tension with no hard work. He'll make me a living I just cannot withstand._"

Chloe wondered at all this. At first she thought he was going to sell him for scientific discovery and make his name and fortune shine a little brighter that way. But now he was talking crime… Was Clark really capable of all that?

"_Oh, in just a few days… Yeah, baby! I'll prove you're an alien!_"

The applause was deafening and Chloe was shocked at what was unfolding before her. Could it be possible? Could Clark really be capable of all this? Was he really an alien? Is this the huge secret he was keeping?

_**

* * *

A/N: So, is this adding more depth to the story? Now we don't think Clark is just some brainless buffoon created by a Frank-esque character. Now we know that he's been kidnapped and they have to escape this madhouse. Plus everyone is acting weird. Lex seems to be going along with it 'cause he can… but what about the others? What do you think?**_

_Also, the next chapter may take me awhile. The modified song just isn't flowing into my head!_

_Snowbunny3, thank you so much for your kind words. I will do by best to put in some twists and turns for you. I'm trying to space it out a little bit, but I am trying to get it done as fast as I can. Thank you._

_Markmark261: I'm very sorry that you aren't finding the songs that funny. I am doing my best, but I'm also trying to keep true enough to the original songs so that it would go to the music so I could sing a long. I wish that I had a more innate humor that could translate in this instance, but I guess it's touch and go. Kinda' like "Just Another Day"… Lana's story was funny and Chloe & Clark's bit was funny, but Pete & Lex's weren't so much. (And I have to agree with you about the ending of their chapter. The laughing together at the end is really out of character. I may have to fix that.)_

_Like I said, I'm going to try and figure out some different twists for the story, but it may be more difficult than I'd anticipated. I could tell you something here, but it would ruin my epilogue so I'm not going to… How's that for a tease:D You are right about it being too predictable if I don't put other story bits in. I'll do my best!_

_It is not Adam Knight (although considering how Lionel experimented on him, maybe I should reconsider) and it's definitely not her parents or herself (Although that would just be too funny, wouldn't it? They'd have to kill her because one Lana is plenty!). Keep guessing… or just wait for the next chapter when it will be revealed! Muwhahahahaha!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** The time has finally come… The moment you've all been waiting for! Who's Eddie? He's the last "main" character to find out about. OK, so maybe it hasn't been keeping you awake at night, but now you'll get to find out anyway:D_

_And I would also like to say at this point that Eddie's song is very difficult rhythmically, so if it doesn't fit exactly, I hope you'll forgive me!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The applause continued for quite awhile. Lionel's arms were thrown wide, accepting all accolades from his sycophants as his due. Clark was leaning weakly against a BowFlex®. Chloe thought they'd continue in just that way, letting Clark get weaker and weaker. Then she heard it. A beeping sounded like those made by deliver trucks when backing up. She looked around and noticed that the large metal plate on the console wall had a blinking light above it and the door was lowering. Everyone could only gape at the interruption and no attempt was made to stop whatever was happening. Chloe grabbed Pete and dragged him farther away and looked around. Everyone seemed to have identical expressions of horror on their faces with a few exceptions. Clark looked on with the same expression as Chloe and Pete… curiosity. It was Lana's face that drew her the most though. It was a curious mixture of anticipation and lust… or was that love? What in the world? Chloe wondered.

When the door finally slammed to the floor,the opening was covered in ice bricks. It looked very bizarre to Chloe and Pete. Who would want to brick up a walk-in freezer like that? It didn't look very stable… It was like a soft breeze could knock it down since it was teetering slightly. Suddenly, the ice came crashing outwards and a young man riding a cute little pink Vespa entered the room.

"Jason!" Lana screamed in ecstasy and flung her body into his arms.

Chloe looked him up and down curiously. He was making her very nervous with the whole blue-tinted skin that was too reminiscent of Sean Kelvin, who would have put her on perma-deep freeze had it not been for Clark. Come on, she shook her head. Focus on the present! Lana didn't seem to mind the cold as they shared a long kiss, but then Jason pulled away and the rock and roll music started up.

"_Whatever happened to Paris at night when you dressed up sharp and I felt alright?_" He stalked up to Clark and looked him up and down. A sneer crossed his face and it looked like he would have punched Clark if Lionel hadn't been standing in front of him. "_It don't seem the same since Clarky's light came into my life and you thought he was divine._" Lana tried to make him look at her while she shook her head and pulled him away. Chloe could only guess that she meant that she was totally over Clark and Jason had nothing to worry about.

Jason took Lana's hands and pulled her to his Vespa. "_We used to go for a ride with a horse who'd go and listen to the music from the cool oboe. But then it's back to Smallville and Clark is now a foe. But then I just think back to when we really had good times!_"

Chloe thought she was going to bust a rib trying not to laugh at Jason's apparent homage to Elvis and Lana's reactions to his every move. Chloe was surprised when the tramped out brunette jumped off the Vespa to attack the console board. But when the lights started going all disco, she understood and a bark of laughter escaped despite all her efforts. Everyone started dancing around and it was chaos. Even Lex and Lana got into it together… which rather disturbed Chloe.

Jason was loving that he was the center of attention… Chloe could see it in his eyes. He swung Lana about. "_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll._"

But apparently everyone knew all the words and the tune so they sang, "_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll. Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll. Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll._"

Jason played some air sax and you could tell by Lionel's exponentially reddening face that he was getting really mad at the young man. Chloe could almost read his thoughts from his eyes. She knew that he had intended this party to concentrate solely on his "discovery" of Clark's "powers" and here Jason was singing to Lana. Well, _that_ was enough to make anyone mad…

She looked briefly at Clark and could tell he was just about to pass out. She couldn't tell from what, and there was no way for her to get to him. Between Lex and Lois doing a swing step in the middle of the floor, Jason and Lana practically having sex on a Vespa… a VESPA!... and Lionel standing in the center of the floor with his hands on his hips, she couldn't get to him unobtrusively.

Jason lifted his head for a breath and the music took him again. "_My head used to swim from the perfume you wore. My friends kind of wondered why I loved such a bore. You'd wear your baby pink lipstick, expecting I'd melt. You'd never whisper in my ear tonight you really were mine._" Jason pushed her away, and strode away. "_We went to the crypt, then you were alone and, after you passed out, didn't pick up the phone._" He rushed back to her and swept her up in his arms. "_With my arms around you, girl, I thought I should atone. I felt like some crap, whoo. Not a very good ti-i-ime. Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll._"

Where at first it had just been the Smallvillians that had done the back up singing, it now seemed to be the three Ls (Lex, Lois, Lana)as well. "_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll. Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll. Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll._"

Chloe watched as Lionel edged toward the freezer. She thought about investigating further, but Pete was starting to join in the dancing and to keep him out of the general fray and any possible danger from these obviously deranged people, she made him dance with her in the corner. Thankfully he didn't know too much about swing dancing so she didn't have to worry about being flung up into the rafters.

The finale of the number was the Smallvillians singing "_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul I really love how you're so droll,_" about 7 more times and Jason singing "_Hot lil' cutie! Bless my soul! Hot lil' cutie! I love how you're so droll!_" until they'd finished the repeat. It was enough for Chloe to want the song over and over **now**… even though the beat was totally bumping. Finally it was over and the crowd was in their final poses. That's when she noticed Lionel creeping up on Jason, his hand tucked demurely behind him. She tried to pull her hands out of Pete's and rush over to stop him from doing something evil, but Pete held her too tightly. Then she noticed Lex's murderous glare focused her way and wondered if she'd have to try and save Jason at riskto her own life.

But, in the end, she never had to make that decision because there wasn't enough time. Lionel raised an ice pick and plunged it into Jason's shoulder. Jason's high pitched scream made Chloe shudder all over. Gasps and shrieks of disbelief were heard around the room. Jason couldn't seem to find any escape and so ran into the freezer system. Lana's sobs resounded over all when a trickle of red flowed out of the room. Steam fogged up the freezer so no one could actually see inside.

Lionel teetered out of the freezer and hit the button that closed the door. "One from the vaults…" he purred. When he received no response whatsoever from his sycophants, he shouted, "Come on! That was funny!"

Lionel sashayed his way back over to Clark who shrank from the prancing pansy. Lionel smirked at him… feeling that he understood Clark's reaction. "Oh no, my little extraterrestrial. You're much too unique and valuable to be destroyed in such a way. Oh, sure. He got Lana out of your hair, but he couldn't hold a candle to you in my eyes."

"Of course not," Chloe muttered. "He's not some sort of 'alien', right?"

"Chloe, do you really want to provoke him at this point? Look what he did to Jason!" Pete was looking pretty green and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I saw what he did to Jason," she hissed, "but if I disappear again, he'll have the Feds all over him again and at this point he totally can't afford that." That's when she heard it. A reprieve of Lionel's last song… "Oh, the humanity!"

"_With your deltoids and your biceps; a spaceship and a weakness... makes me - ooh – quake._" The way he was fawning over Clark and caressing his body made Chloe want to hurl. "_Makes me want to take Carl Sagan by the ha-and. In just seven days - Oh baby - I will prove you're an alien! I don't want no dissension. Just keep up your tension._"

Chloe could feel the song take her and no matter what she did, she couldn't help but sing, "_I'm an X-Files fan!_" She groaned after her part was done and she could tell Pete was shocked by her little contribution, considering what had just happened. She couldn't believe it herself.

But it wasn't stopping Lionel and his back-up Smallvillettes. "_In just seven days, I will prove you're an alien. _Dig it if you can! _In just seven days, I will prove you're an alien!_"

The curtain opened up behind the podium and Chloe could see a more modern laboratory featured there. The straps and needles and obvious torture equipment made her want to beg them to let Clark go, but Pete put his hand straight over her mouth and whispered, "Chloe, we can't do anything for him here. If we try anything right now, they'll just kill us." Chloe grunted under his hand and he sighed. "Listen, this isn't just me being a chicken. But what help will we be to Clark if we're dead?" He could feel her surrender in her shoulders and quickly let go of her mouth before Lionel's helpers noticed their conversation.

In the meantime, Lionel was dragging Clark into the new room and, with the help of Lex, Lois and a still teary Lana, he strapped Clark to the available exam table. When the three left, the curtain fell, signaling the show was over for now.

_**

* * *

A/N: Enhancing the storyline seems to be working for some people. For those of you that it didn't work for in that one chapter… Well, give me a minute, will ya? Twists will come easier and more believably further into the story…**_

_Bored and highly dangerous: Never fear. I'm keeping with this until the bitter end. My only problem has been modifying the songs, which seems to take awhile… But I will persevere! I know the format of the songs have been really weird, but it has been suggested that I put the songs in a way that you could listen to the music and read along, but that'll be after it's all done. I've actually spent some time with my "Rocky" CD and my lyrics go with it pretty well… which makes me happy. :D But I think I didn't to too bad with the "Chloe" rhymes. I just didn't want it seeming like Pete was asking for a blow job… :O_

_Lenore Raven: Your waiting is over… Are you satisfied with my choice? I think Jason was the perfect patsy… especially since I'd made Lana into Columbia. Thank you so much for the kind words. I probably would have just gone on putting Smallville characters directly into Rocky, but the feedback kinda' complained about that… and I'm glad now. It's more fun than just tweaking it a little… :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** I'm really getting into this. I'm still trying to space out my updates so I don't finish it too soon… I know, I'm evil! But I'm willing to deal with that! (muhwahahahah!)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

All the Smallvillians departed the mansion for their homes. Chloe wondered why she and Pete couldn't just hitch a ride with one of them, but no one offered. It was as if they were total strangers in town. While Lana led Chloe towards her room while Lex took Pete to his, Chloe tried to strike up a conversation. "Lana, if you'd like to talk about Jason, I'm here for you."

Lana laughed bitterly. "Oh, are you going to tell me that you know how I feel? That I should rebel against Lionel?" Her face turned a frightened shade of white. "What do you think Jason did? Now just leave me alone!"

Chloe's eyes widened. This was not the same girl that only a year ago she had shared her home with. She was callous to the death of her boyfriend and unwilling to talk about it… which was totally unlike her. Hadn't they shared every pain last year? She sighed. This felt like some sort of weird alternate universe. As they walkedpast, another windowed room lit up with Martha sitting within, lecturing fictional students.

"There are some who say that aliens don't exist… that they are simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Pete and Chloe are quite safe because this is obviously some sort of delusion. However, the sudden departure of their host and his discovery into the seclusion of his somber lab had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which could only grow as the other guests departed and the teens were led to their separate rooms." And the lights went out.

Chloe wondered at Mrs. Kent's behavior. It wasn't like her to act so wooden and unemotional. After all, it was her son that Lionel was now torturing in the lab. Didn't she have any sort of feelings about what was going on here?

Before she was ready, Lana opened the door to her room and practically shoved her inside, slamming the door after the startled young reporter. Chloe looked around. It was actually quite a sumptuous room with a huge four poster bed dominating the room. She found a television in a corner, but had no desire to watch anything while her friends and family were in danger. "Think, Chloe. Come on! You can figure your way out of this!" She paced back and forth in her room for a while.

_scene shift_

Meanwhile, Lex was leading the bewildered Pete to his room. Pete didn't even feelthe need to strike up a conversation with Lex. As far as he was concerned, this had been the Luthors' plan ever since Lionel had "exiled" Lex in Smallville. When he was shoved into his room, he looked around rather dispassionately… he expected every room in the Luthor mansion to be lavishly furnished… Well, that is until he noticed the plasma TV in the corner. "Rock on! Now I can watch the NCAA championships! I was afraid I was going to miss it!" He settled himself on the bed and turned on the TV.

_scene shift_

Lois sat in the security room, watching the two teens and the different ways they reacted to their captivity. She almost smiled as Pete became more engrossed in his sports show and raiding any food that had been placed in the room. Lex ran into the room, out of breath by trying to get there as fast as he could and still hunch over per his father's instructions. "Any troubles?" she asked.

"Like Pete Ross could give _me_ any troubles!" Lex sneered. He looked at Lana and her revealing outfit hit him anew. He could feel his pulse escalating. "You know, they're going to be pretty boring to watch. I'm sure we could think of something more _interesting_ to do…"

Lois laughed merrily. "Oh, Lex! You dog!"

_scene shift_

Chloe wasn't quite so lucky. All she could see in her mind's eye was Clark strapped to that table and visions of his skin being pierced by all those knives and needles… She shuddered. And what would they be doing to Pete? She looked around her. She didn't care that she was barely dressed. Something had to be done.

A knock sounded at her door. She jumped at the noise. It had been so quiet that to have the silence so suddenly interrupted had startled her. "What is it?" she growled defensively.

"It's only me, Chloe," Pete's voice came from behind the door.

"Pete! What are you doing here so late? Did anyone see you come here? How did you know where my room was?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth as she rushed to the door. Throwing the door open, her mouth dropped open as Lionel Luthor stood before her. With confidence of the acceptability of his actionsevident in every action, he strode into her room.

"I hope you're comfortable, Miss Sullivan," Lionel purred.

"How can I be comfortable when you have my best friends locked up in this mausoleum of yours?" Chloe demanded, hands on her hips. "Where's Pete? What have you done with Clark?"

The smile that crossed Lionel's face caused a shudder to ripple down Chloe's back that she fought to disguise. Oh, this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Nothing. Why, do you think I should?"

Chloe could feel bile come up her throat. "You monster!" she shouted, rushing up and punching him in the chest. She had been so sure that her kickboxing class had taught her a few things, but she didn't seem to be able to budge him an inch. "You leave them alone!"

"Miss Sullivan, I did not come here to talk about some adolescent boys not worthy of your time," Lionel murmured. With a swift motion, he pinned her against him. Chloe had barely a moment's notice before his head bent down and ravished her mouth.

But Chloe Sullivan had never been a helpless female. She brought her knee swiftly up into his groin and spun out of his arms when he collapsed to the floor. She rushed to the sink and quickly swished her mouth out. "You're totally disgusting! What did you think you were doing?"

"Kissing a desirable young woman, of course," Lionel gasped. "Was there some question about that?"

"No. I think I got that pretty clear. I was wondering what in the world was wrong with you. Have you totally lost your mind? You know that I'm underage. I could call you up on charges of statutory rape, for crying out loud!" She paced the floor. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, you were expecting me to call out for help and have me caught in a compromising position when Pete found us. Funny."

Lionel actually had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "It wouldn't be all bad, you know."

"As if! I'm saving myself for someone special, you pervert!" Chloe growled, her fingers tensed into claws and she looked about to pounce.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Lionel got up and limped to the door. "But I'm sure you're not spent yet," was his parting comment before he slammed the door shut.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to sue you, Lionel Luthor!" Chloe screamed. She paced in rage, barely able to contain her anger. "OK, that's it! I'm going to have to get us out of here!"

_**

* * *

A/N: What? Did you actually think I was going to have our beloved Chloe have sex with that skeeze Lionel Luthor? Get real! Now you have to wonder if I want to put Pete through the same thing… muhwahahahaha! **_

_**Markmark261**: I was so glad to get your review. I thought you were done reading poor Clarky Horror! -grin- Thank you very much for your praise. I considered any criticism you gave me to be a challenge and I'm hoping that I'm living up to it._

_My question now is how did you like my revealed Eddie? Was Jason a decent choice? Too bad there weren't quite enough Rocky characters for Genevieve… Hmmm… (And you are so bad! Necrophilia indeed! Considering they're **both** dead!) Ooops! Now I get your second review and I see that you haven't watched much of this season… Well, he's still on, so I suppose you could catch up! ;-D And Genevieve is his mother..._

_Oh, and don't get me started on the repetitions! Sometimes I try and break it up, but at the end of Jason/Eddie's song I thought it would just be too annoying to try and get through that the Smallvillians and Jason were singing at the same time with repeating lines. And I don't consider that criticism. If nothing else, it's something to "grow" from, right:D_

_Well, in regards to "regular" novels, I have a number about half-way completed… There's a pure fantasy, action fantasy, a romance novel ('cause most girls could write them if they half-way thought about it and they're **soooo** easy!) and a number of different ideas. I'm praying that I can get my computer back and working without losing any data. I have some of them saved, but I think I'd have my latest work lost and that would make me break down into a blubbering mess! Oh, and I've also come up with some potential episodes for Smallville, so I'm spending some time writing up scripts. THAT should be FUN!_

_**Astra Kelly:** I really appreciate your honesty and I'm glad that I exceeded your expectations. I will say this… I have said before that I can't guarantee that I'll always be funny, but I am trying. I just got the inspiration while chatting briefly with another Smallville fan fiction writer and I couldn't get rid of it. And if I seem to be falling off on quality, call me on it! I'll try not to cry! ;-D_

_**Snowbunny3:** I'm sure you will be excited to know that I have pretty much finished modifying the songs. Now I just have to write the stories around them. I'm so glad that you enjoy it. But if you do see anything that could use some improvement…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** It'll go a little faster now that I don't have the songs to deal with for a couple of chapters…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Chloe picked the lock on her door, thankful that she'd decided to pin back her hair for the dance. It was actually surprisingly easy, which made her extremely suspicious. She crept her way down the hallway, desperately trying to remember how to get to the lab.

_scene shift_

A breathless and disheveled Lex and Lois entered the lab and stood over an unconscious Clark. Lois clung to Lex as he sneered at the teen. "He's such a wet blanket… I don't care what my dad says. If he was really some sort of super-powered alien, he would have taken power somehow."

"I'm sure you're right, Lexy dear," Lois purred, openly mocking him.

Lex growled in anger and strode to the wall. He opened a cabinet door on the wall that revealed a fire hose. He laughed insanely as he unfurled the hose, pointed it at Clark and turned the water on full blast. Lois appeared surprised but pleased that he had no trouble handling the thrashing hose. The powerful stream of water battered the young man and any bystander could have heard the water pounding on his skin. For the first few seconds, the waterturned a glowing green that pooled on the floor but it quickly became clear as it streamed off Clark's body and into a convenient drain.

Neither of the young adults noticed that Clark was starting to breathe easier, but Lois sashayed behind Lex and slowly turned off the water. When he turned to glare at her, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. A wolfish laugh escaped the young Luthor's lips and he practically pulled her off her feet in his rush to fulfill her every suggestion.

The door had barely swung shut when Clark's eyes fluttered open. With Lex's inadvertent help, breaking his bonds was now child's play for Clark. Still slightly weak, he sat up and looked around him. He shook his head and wondered where Pete and Chloe had gotten off to. The other three were now off of his "I care what happens" to them list since they'd been so willing to throw him into Lionel's power. A look of disgust crossed his face as he reached up to take off his gag, but he hissed and pulled his hands away quickly, noticing the bulging veins that accompany close proximity to kryptonite. A tear streamed down his face but it was a face firmed with determination. With super speed, he raced out of the room.

_scene shift_

Pete knew that he should be worrying about getting out of there, but he was really enjoying just relaxing and watching some television. His team was winning and he'd found a mini-bar and microwave so he had popcorn and soda. He knew that Clark would save them eventually, so he needn't worry and could take advantage of the Luthor "hospitality." He had dimmed the lights to get the full "theater" effect so he could have an even better time.

He was slightly startled when a knock sounded on his door. He walked toward it slowly, thankful it was a commercial, and opened it. The hallway was dark, but it was obviously a girl. "Oh, Pete," Chloe's voice weeped. "It's no good here! It'll destroy us and Lionel will kill Clark!"

Pete took her hand and pulled her into the room. He looked into the hall to see if she'd been followed and then shut the door. "Listen, Chloe. We'll be out of here soon."

"I can't believe it… They have us trapped here." Chloe was crying and that surprised Pete, but he was more than willing to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms.

"You said yourself that Lionel can't do anything else to you without bringing the Federal government crashing down on his head." A feminine scent wafted into his nostrils. "Mmmmm! You smell so good, Chlo!" He shook himself. "Sorry. Listen, why don't you stay in here and we'll watch some TV. You need to relax. Clark'll get us out of here."

Sniffs could be heard, but she willingly allowed herself to be pulled toward the bed. "Are you sure I'm not intruding?"

"Nah, you're good." His attention was again captured by the game and he hardly noticed that he had a partner in bed until she snuggled into his arms.

"Ummm, Pete… Have you ever thought we should get more physical in our affection?"

Pete was shocked but still couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the screen. "Excuse me? We're always hugging and stuff. What do you mean?"

She flipped over and straddled him, her face hidden as her body blocked the television. She bent down and passionately kissed him. His pulse began racing. As she began kissing her way down his body, his hand went to her head, caressing her hair. But when he came up with a handful of long dark hair, he sat straight up.

"What the…?" Pete shouted and flipped over to turn on the bedside light. Now he could clearly see the long brown hair of the person in his bed. "Lana?"

Lana looked up at him, mischief written along every line of her face. "I'm afraid so, Pete. But didn't you like it?"

"Lana, look. It's not that I didn't like it…" An ugly suspicion crossed Pete's mind and he stormed, "What have you done with Chloe?"

Lana looked offended. "Nothing, of course!" But then the mischief was back. "Why? Do you think I should?"

"Why did you pretend to be her?" Pete begged, ignoring the possible lesbian connotation. "You know that I've been in love with her forever."

"I know," Lana purred. "But it wasn't all bad, was it?" She took his hand and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He could only seem to look at her and allowed her to do whatever she wanted. "I know you liked it."

Pete moaned as her hands started working their magic on him. "No, listen... You're not yourself. What about Jason?"

Lana's face twisted into a grimace. "Yeah, I nearly loved that boy, but he's gone and there's nothing I can do about it." Her voice took on a wheedling quality. "Come on! There's no crime in having some pleasurable fun with friends… I won't tell anyone."

Pete leaned back in the pillows. He couldn't resist her. "Promise you won't tell?"

"On my parents' graves." She smiled and kissed him again. They were interrupted as the monitor flashed and switched over to Lex's face. "Lana, Clark's escaped. I don't want to tell Dad, so you have to help us come and look for him."

Lana lifted her head and turned toward Lex's picture. "I'll come as soon as Pete and I are finished."

Lex smirked. "Fine. But do it quick. He can't get out, but I don't want to give him time to find a loophole. Are we thinking 30 minutes?"

Lana looked at Pete and a sensual smile crossed her lips. "Let's say an hour."

_**

* * *

A/N: I decided that the Slash aspect really isn't my thing… and since, in accordance with the legend, Lana and Pete get together, I thought I might as well start the process… **_

_**Snowbunny3**: It is always gratifying to get your enthusiastic reviews, and I'm sincerely glad that you're enjoying my little foray here…_

_**MarkMark261:** To be honest, I haven't done any kind of age determination in this. Chloe could be anything from 16 to 20 for all I know… I guess considering that I wouldn't let Lionel touch her for very long, I decided I just didn't need to worry about it too much… Didn't seem to carry much weight in the pursuit of a good storyline…_

_And I do apologize for my "scene shifts" notes, but I have noticed that the dividers I usually put in for those instances never seem to survive the transition into Fan Fiction and, knowing me, I'd totally forget to put them back in!_

_And thank you very much for the editing advice. I have fixed Chapter 9 accordingly… and I'm thinking about going to my other chapters to see if there's anything else you noticed… and possibly to my first fanfic. Can I just say how much I love that Exporting tool so you don't have to reload and reformat everything?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** I can't believe how fun this is. I hope I'm not going to closely to the "Rocky" plot, but remember it's supposed to be a bit of both._

_I would also like to note that this song came from an originally cut scene that you can now see if you have the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" DVD. I might have cut it myself, but it was the perfect opportunity to do some exposition._

_I would also like to say that I don't think this chapter is "funny" per se. It's actually more angsty than I like my fiction, but it's only a brief moment. :D_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Clark raced around the castle, trying every door and window he could. Unfortunately, as soon as he came near even one of them, he started feeling ill. He could see a tube of green glowing liquid surrounding each potential exit. He was starting to tire as he hadn't been given enough time to recover from his previous and currentexposure. He was also afraid since he couldn't seem to find any hint of Chloe or Pete anywhere. He was starting to feel a crushing despair, but continued on with his search.

_scene shift_

Chloe crept down the hall, all senses stretched to their limit in case someone was coming. She really didn't want anyone to catch her. But it had just been a continuous stretch of bedrooms. The hallway was dark and she had ditched the white lab coat to help her further blend in… Not that her skin was any less white, but she really felt that the coat had offered her less protection and had made her more visible. And there was no way that she would even contemplate donning one of the ultra-feminine but lace-ridden bathrobes that had been in her bedroom.

Then she saw it. A light where none should be. It was glowing under the wall, but with no door handle. She quickly edged toward the wall and felt around. She couldn't feel any catches and had been just about to give up when a slight pressure on the wall-panel caused it to slide into its neighbor. Monitors filled the room, showing pictures of the inmates of the castle in various activities. She almost retched when she saw Lex and Lois in an almost physically impossible embrace, but it was nothing compared to the shock she received when she finally found the monitor focused on Pete's room.

"Who's that in there?" Chloe whispered. She watched a bit more and realized that the other person was definitely female because Pete couldn't do that in that position with a man… or at least she was fairly certain of that. Then a head was thrown back and if the flipped straight brunette hair wasn't enough of a clue, she leaned back and revealed her face to the camera. "Lana?" Chloe could barely choke out the name. Was that girl trying to take each and every guy that was in her life? Why Pete?

She stumbled blindly out of the room, tears coursing down her cheeks. Hadn't he just told her that he loved her and now he was screwing another girl? Oh, sure. _That's_ love! And where's Clark? Was he having sex with some other girl too? Chloe didn't even hear the music until she was compelled to sing.

"_Once in a while he don't want to call me. He's many secrets to hide… Pushing away, no one really knows him. I snoop around… It can't be found. It is gone._" She sighed and wandered down the hallway… not even trying to conceal herself now. "_No matter what time…mmm… that it takes, his heart's not made of stone. The harder I whine, the harder I am to take._"

Chloe rolled her eyes. Was she really this maudlin? She knew that there had a been a year there that she had been pretty unbearable when it came to the Clark and Lana thing. But they'd finally decided to move on and then Lana had found Jason. Unfortunately, it hadn't helped Chloe and Clark get together, but their friendship had renewed stronger than ever. She wasn't always the most patient person, but she was willing to be patient in this instance.

"_I hear somethin' about someone I'd thought I'd known. Oh, Chloe. Don't cry like there's no tomorrow. He might tell me on another day._" Of course, she thought wryly, that's if Lionel isn't telling the truth. "_Then it won't be the same. There might be sorrow._" Was she really ready to take the risk? Even though she was sure that being with Clark would be one of the best experiences in her life, was she willing to risk their friendship? And what was with this song? Why did she have to keep jumping from deep alto to soprano? This is ridiculous!

"_I'm on the case. Just phone his place. We'll jump in the hay._" Not literally, she giggled to herself. "_I'll take all the time…mmm… that it takes. I will find that scoop again. So wait for a sign that Clark may make. If I look 'round, the one I've found will be back again._"

"That's right," she said softly, squaring her shoulders. "Even though I really hated that song it did have a point. We've been getting closer and if we can just survive through this, those brief moments may get longer." She laughed. "But first I've gotta' find that boy! Where did Lionel stash him… and why can't I find my way back? I could have sworn it was right around here but there are absolutely no doors!" She hit the wall beside her in frustration. Just as before, the wall moved back and she found herself staring within the confines of the mysterious laboratory.

_**

* * *

A/N: I thought about having Pete sing the song after having sex with Lana that would have gone with the movie, but decided that the words that seemed to go so well with it seemed to be totally fitted to Chloe… and so she got it. Isn't it great to have all the power?**_

_**Snowbunny3:** This is for you. If you hadn't noticed, I've been waiting about a week since each update, but I thought since I had this done, you would appreciate it if I put it up as soon as possible:D_

_**Markmark261:** I'm writing ahead (thank goodness!) and I'm finding that especially the dinner scene is almost easier to go with the original Rocky storyline, but I'm sure you won't mind too much! ;D_

_I'll fix that little "oops!" in Chapter 10. It's funny. I try and proof myself before I finalize and connect them to the story, but it's that problem with proofing your own work. You're so into what's on the page or on the screen that you skip past any problems… "I know what I meant!" :D_

_I thought it'd be more funny to have Pete taking advantage of the Luthors so to speak. Of course he would have confidence in Clark… even though it should have been obvious to a blind man that Clark couldn't seem to save himself… let alone them! So, quick question… Does "LL" mean "Lois Lane", "Lana Lang", "Lex Luthor", "Lionel Luthor" or something else entirely?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Okay, so I admit it! While I do like the Chlex stories, I've always been more into the Chlark option. Why? Well, let's see. Maybe it's because of the historical story where he ends up with Lois and Chloe is the perfect foil for that. Maybe it's because I like Chloe's character a lot (although she's been a bit wishy washy in past weeks)… although the current Lois is starting to grow on me… and I identify with Chloe personally, so of course I want her and Clark to hook up:D_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Chloe ran into the room, her feet slapping very loudly on the tiles... but maybe that's just what it felt like. She ran directly to the stage with its curtains and ripped them aside. She thought she was going to faint with the scene revealed to her. Everything was as it was before except for one crucial thing. Clark was missing!

"What's going on?" she moaned, still afraid to make too much noise and be discovered. "Where's Clark? I wish we'd never come here!" Chloe bopped herself on the head with the heel of her hand. "Don't be stupid, Chloe. If we hadn't come here, we wouldn't have found Clark and he'd be trapped here… although he doesn't seem to be here at the moment. This is really odd. Considering how strong they thought he was, to have him contained only with four straps…"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the room, desperately trying to discover the crucial element that she was obviously missing. Then she heard it… A soft sobbing coming from within the theater. She entered the room slowly, glancing around and trying to triangulate where the sound was coming from. The room was really bare. There weren't many places to hide. What if it was Jason? She moved toward the freezer, but the sound decreased so she knew it couldn't be him. Slowly she crept ever slowly towards the sound, playing a personal hot/cold game. When she was before the tank, she didn't know what to think. Should she run and interrupt Pete so he could back her up? She rebelled at the thought. If he wanted to do unspeakable things with Lana that was his business and she didn't want an up close and personal view of it.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Slowly, she mounted the ladder and reached down for the covering that had been thrown inside. With one quick clean jerk, it was tossed over the edge of the tank. "Clark!" she breathed.

He looked around in confusion and when his eyes lit on hers, he was up and hugging her tighter than anything she had ever experienced before.

"Clark, why are you still here? How did you escape?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth almost without conscious thought. As silence filled the room while she paused for breath, she demanded "Why aren't you answering me?"

He set her down and she looked at him carefully. He didn't seem to be physically hurt, but he was still wearing the muzzle. "Why haven't you taken it off?" Since he could only shake his head in response, she decided to take decisive action. "Kneel down so I can get at it." He did so obediently and she quickly had the clasps off. It was a very strange contraption with green clasps but what looked like lead between it and Clark's head.

He sighed with pleasure as she lifted it over his head. When she brought it down to look at it more closely, he moaned. "Please, Chloe. Throw it as far from here as you can…" She looked at him curiously, but did as he asked. He seemed to immediately get better which really peaked her curiosity.

"Clark, what's going on? Why does Lionel think you're an alien?"

He looked at her in horror, but she put on her stern face. She wasn't going to be put off this time. He sighed. "It's because I am."

"Excuse me?" she laughed, totally incredulous.

He paused for a moment looking straight ahead until he realized he was looking straight at Chloe's scantily clad breasts and leapt to his feet. "I… I'm not from around here. I came to Earth during the meteor shower."

Chloe sobered instantly. She was at eye level with his bare chest and she could barely stop herself from running her hands over the tempting sight. Then she realized what he'd just said. "You're serious."

"I am."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Well, my parents do, of course… And Pete knows. He found my spaceship by accident and I had to tell him." He looked thoroughly ashamed of himself, but there was something else glinting in his eye. He started moving while she started her protest.

"Why… Why…" She was cut off as Clark's lips descended on hers. She couldn't breathe. Was this really happening?When he lifted his head, all she could do was stare at him… But then she heard a voice from the corner and both she and Clark turned to look.

There was Martha, still in the modified Talon. She was reading from an enormous dictionary that dwarfed her petite frame. "Emotion. Agitation or disturbance of mind. Vehement or excited mental state." She looked up and it seemed that she was looking right at the two scantily clad teens. "It's also an irrational and powerful master… and from what Lana and Lois were viewing on the monitor, there seemed to be little doubt that Chloe was indeed its slave." As before, the room dimmed as if it hadn't been there at all.

"Was that my mom?" Clark asked, moving to get out of the tank.

Chloe grabbed his arm and made him stop. "I don't think she's really there. She's been popping up with pithy commentary for awhile now… but always in different places. It's like she's a projection or something." Discussing Martha's appearance drove any serious thought about the possibility Lana and Lois were watching her and Clark.

"But she looked so real."

"I know," Chloe nodded. "Totally freaked me out the first time I saw it."

Clark was silent, looking down at his feet… apparently. "Chloe, I have a question."

Chloe stared at him warily. "Okaaayyy…"

"Mom said you were a slave to your emotions. Is that just now or always?" He looked deeply in her eyes, trying to read the answer there.

"Right now I'm feeling very emotional…" she murmured.

A room lit up and Chloe could see Lana and Lois looking at a monitor, oblivious that Chloe could see them. She was shocked. How were they spying on her? Were they going to sound the alarm? Would Clark notice? Chloe wondered where Pete was and how Lana had gotten there so fast since she'd just seen her doing the nasty with Pete. "Tell us about it, Chloe!" And they giggled, which totally set Chloe's teeth on edge.

"_I've been feelin' shut in… Wouldn't sin… I'd only ever kissed before…_" She was looking anywhere but at Clark. She glanced up at the room. She could clearly hear their whispering. And here she was… about to sing her feelings? Oh, this could only mean bad things for her and her self-esteem!

"You mean she…?" Lana asked incredulously.

Lois snorted. "As if!" Chloe gasped. Lois had said she'd never tell!

"_I know there's heavy betting on what I've been getting. I've always gone towards trouble and news writing._" The music was speeding up and Chloe knew that this was her chance to act out her fantasies and still be able to explain it away later. Suddenly it didn't matter to her that they had an audience. This is what she'd always dreamed of. She put her hands on his chest and moved as close as she could. "_Now all I want to know is how far you'll go? I've seen your bod and I want more!_"

"_More, more, more!_" Lana and Lois moaned. Chloe could hardly blame them. Clark was eye candy at any time, but his current outfit…

She started smiling. She knew what she wanted and if Clark even felt half the way she did, something was going to happen. "_You've put up some resistance. I want to stay the distance._" She smiled. "_I've a news itch to scratch… I need assistance._" She dropped her hands and started pacing about the tank, swishing her hips with all her might. It was always good to have Clark in a state of confusion. Then he wasn't so likely to put up walls.

"_Help-a help-a help-a help me. You really are perty! Dupe me, loop me, news scoop me. Boy of mystery._"

She stopped at the opposite end of the tank and noticed that Clark was looking at her with heat in his eyes. "_But if anything grows while I pose, I'll hit you up and shake you down._"

"_Down, down down._" Chloe could tell that the two girls were enthralled.

She laughed in delight. "_And that's just one small fraction of the news attraction. I need protecting hands._" Clark rushed to her side and started caressing her. She wished she could moan, but the song had her in its grip now. "_Oh, and I crave action. Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me. I wish you'd be flirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Boy of mystery._" Clark's lips descended on hers again, but she could hear the song continuing in the room above them.

Lana giggles and sings "_Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me._"

"_I wish he'd be dirty._" Lois gritted.

"_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,_" Lana trilled.

Lois rolled her eyes. Lana's chirpy attitude was enough to make her nauseous. "_Boy of mystery._"

Chloe broke the kiss, but Clark continued to kiss along her collarbone. "_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me. I wish you'd be flirty. Thrill me chill me, fulfill me, boy of mystery._"

Clark moaned in her ear, "_Boy of mystery._"

Chloe was so happy. This is just what she wanted. Clark had always been a fantasy and it looked like she might finally get her way. Each of their bizarre little party repeated "_Boy of mystery_" until Clark ended it with a final repeat and they tumbled to the floor of the tank.

Chloe looked up into his eyes. She had to know… " Clark, are you sure?"

"I didn't know just how much I wanted this, Chloe," Clark moaned, kissing her again. And with his body pressed against hers, there was little doubt that he physically meant every word.

Just before Clark flipped the tank cover over them, she gasped as he hit a very sensitive spot and finished with "_Boy of mystery!_" And she didn't care what happened from this moment on. She was with Clark and he showed every inclination of wanting her to be there. She couldn't be happier.

_**

* * *

A/N: So I tried to keep it clean so I could keep my rating, but I felt it needed a little blow-by-blow… The pun wasn't really intended! ;D **_

_**SnowBunny3:** Are you serious? That's a fantastic coincidence! I'm glad to have made your birthday just that much happier. :D_

_**MarkMark261:** The cut scene was pretty boring. It was Brad sitting on the bed singing his song while Frank was apparently sleeping (or smoking) in the bed. It would cut to distraught pics of Janet, but it really didn't push forward the plot. It was more like it was telling everyone that Brad expected her to totally forgive him for anything he pulled, including sleeping with another man. But then we all know that Brad wasn't really the brains of the outfit!_

_You know, that was very good of you to try and keep the spoilers out. -sigh- I already told my friend today that I must have my hair pulled back too tightly. I just didn't think it was right to have Pete having any kind of carnal relations with the older LL. -shudder-_

_And I'm glad that you're enjoying it more now… or at least you hopefully are! ;D_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** I always enjoyed the part in the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" that was all Janet-Dr. Scott-Janet-Brad-Rocky-grunt, but I decided not to repeat it twice like they did in the movie. It was too hard coming up with different ways for people to gasp and whatnot… :D_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Pete was feeling rather miffed as he rode in a rather cramped elevator. He and Lana had just finished "gettin' bizzay" and he hadbeen just about ready to start again since her hands were moving in a way designed to get him up and moving, but they had been interrupted by an irate Lionel who came into the room pulling Lex by his ear. "Get up, you lazy girl!" Lionel had shrieked and Pete wondered why an adult like Lex would allow their parent to treat them like that. Yeah, he didn't like Lex, but that was just humiliating! After that, Lionel had ushered everyone into the elevator so they could get to the lab and look for any clues. Pete was glad Clark had escaped, but why couldn't that discovery have been unknown a little bit longer?

As the lift screeched to a halt, Lex was thrown out of the lift almost as soon as the gate opened and Lionel aimed a kick at him that was skillfully dodged without looking like it was dodged. Lana and Pete tumbled out after them. "Dad! Leave me alone!" Lex demanded from his position on the floor.

Lionel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How did it happen? You were supposed to be watching from the monitor the entire time!"

Lex levered to his feet and moved to challenge his father. "Excuse me? I was supposed to just sit there and watch Clark be unconscious the entire night? I don't think so!" As Lionel reared back to give another well-placed kick, Lex retreated. "I was only gone for a minute!"

Lionel growled. He whipped around and pointed to Lana. "See if you can find him on the monitor!"

Obediently, Lana trotted over to the wall and started flipping some switches. The picture clarified after a minute to the front lanai which surprisingly enough was holding a middle-aged man dressed in flannels but wearing rollerblades. "Mr. Luthor," Lana quavered, looking up nervously. "Um, we have a visitor…"

Pete, Lex and Lionel looked at the monitor. The two Luthors groaned while Pete smiled. "Mr. Kent!"

"What is he doing here?" Lex groaned.

"Well, you know Mr. Kent," Pete smiled. "He's always checking up if Clark doesn't come home when he's supposed to and with neither Chloe or I at home… not to mention Lana and Lois… he probably came to see if you'd seen any of us recently."

Lionel turned and glared at the young Mr. Ross. "So this was your plan all along, hmmm? Pretend you have car troubles and lead Mr. Kent here!"

Pete looked at Lionel incredulously. "As if! Chloe and I never 'plan' for disaster. It just seems to follow us wherever we go!" Pete could feel himself growing more defensive as the stares continued. "I'm telling the truth!" He wondered if he ever had even a chance of any of them believing in his innocence.

Lionel sneered down at the younger man. "Oh, I know what you told us and what you're telling me now. But Jonathan Kent… Well, Jonathan Kent has never been an advocate to my activities here in Smallville… especially if it concerned his son!"

"But you actually think he would send me and Chloe into the lion's den if he really thought you'd kidnapped Clark?" Pete almost laughed at the impossible suggestion. If Clark was overprotective of his friends, Jonathan Kent was almost more so. Anyone that was close to Clark was practically considered family by the Kents!

"I think he would do whatever it takes to expose me and turn me in. I could go to jail for years if a hint of my more… shall we say 'sensitive'… projects became public. Not only would I go to jail, but Luthor Corp would be in ruins!" Lionel kicked the wall, which was particularly unwise since he was wearing spiked open-toed shoes. Hopping up and down, he exclaimed, "I'm not going to let him ruin me! Let a mere farmer get the better of Lionel Luthor? Never!"

Pete backed away from the obviously sociopathic maniac before him. He'd always thought insanity must run in the family, but Lionel was taking it to depths he'd never seen before. Over Lionel's shoulder, he could see Mr. Kent through the monitor slowly opening the front door, which had been foolishly left unlocked. As he watched that, he wondered why something that simple would have been neglected considering what had been going on. Not only considering the weirder stuff he'd experienced that night, he would have thought the Luthors would want their valuables kept safe normally… Although the amount of times that Clark had practically walked inside all by his lonesome…

Lionel turned to Lex. "Well, why don't we send him an invitation to our little soiree here…"

Obediently, but with murder in his eyes, Lex flipped a switch and a light containing the words "TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTRO MAGNET DIRECTIONAL TRACKS" lit up and Pete watched in stunned amazement as Mr. Kent was dragged along by an electrical current that was affecting his skates. Man! To have that many words on for one little switch seemed like such a waste! Pete thought for a moment about the odd circumstance of Mr. Jonathan Kent… straight laced farmer of the land… wearing roller blades. Pete would never have guessed that he even owned a pair... let alone wear them when he was coming to visit a Luthor! The monitors obediently followed Mr. Kent through the Luthor mansion, skillfully allowing him to avoid all stairs. Pete was concerned when the cameras suddenly lost him, but then the yelling could be heard and the upper doors crashed open as Mr. Kent sped down the ramp and screeched to a halt before the motley crew at the control board.

"Mr. Kent!" Pete exclaimed, amazed that the middle-aged man had managed to stay on his feet throughout the crazy ride.

Jonathan looked at Pete and the shock he felt was written all over his face. Pete blinked for a moment when he actually thought he saw the word "shock" written on Mr. Kent's face. "Pete! What are you doing here?"

Lionel slapped at the switch and the hum from the magnet faded to nothing. He stepped threateningly up to Jonathan, but the extra height given the other man by the roller blades made him look very diminutive. "Don't try and play me for the fool, Jonathan Kent. You know very well what Pete and Chloe are doing here!" With each exclamation, Lionel poked a bony finger into Jonathan's chest, rolling him slightly backwards. "You sent innocent children to my house thinking I wouldn't watch them and used them to try to find out what I was doing here. Well, unfortunately, I'm changing the rules… 'cause I can! I'm sure you'll pick up the new rules quickly…"

Jonathan just looked at the elder Mr. Luthor. "Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about. I would have told Chloe and Pete to stay clear of this place if they'd only asked my opinion. I came here looking for Jason."

Pete's jaw dropped. "Jason? You're not here for Clark? I mean, I've seen him, but…"

Lionel interrupted the stuttering teen. "Jason? What do you know about Jason Teague, Mr. Kent?"

Jonathan just smirked. "I happen to know a lot about a lot of different things going on up here. Jason is my new neighbor."

"Mr. Kent!" Pete gasped.

A feminine giggle and male groan could be heard in the background. Lionel looked around suspiciously and quickly found the source of the noise. He stalked toward the tank and flipped the cover, revealing the occupants, who quickly grabbed at the covers to make sure nothing inappropriate was showing.

"Chloe!" Jonathan gurgled.

"Mr. Kent!" Chloe gasped.

"Chloe!" Pete cried.

"Pete!" Chloe pleaded.

"Clark!" Lionel gritted, but got no response. Clark had already determined that he was going to ignore this man as much as he could… but he did manage to give him a glare that would have wilted any other man. It really was too bad that his parents had taught him that killing was bad. "If you don't get away from her right this instant…" Everyone turned to look at him. Apparent on everyone's face was the question of what he planned to do with all of these witnesses around. "Well, I could expose your secret…"

Breaking the tableau, a gong was heard at the apex of the ramp. "Lionel, dinner is prepared!" Lois announced, obviously expecting a pleasured response.

Lionel and Lex looked at each other for a moment before Lionel turned to look in disdain at the rest of the crew. "Fabulous! Jonathan, you will undoubtedly join us for a midnight dinner…" He turned to look at the two blushing teens that were still within the confines of the tank. It was obvious to all but the most unobservant that the two were practically naked, if not totally so. "Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional!" With that, he turned on his heel and stalked toward Lois. Lex and Lana quickly followed with Jonathan and Pete trailing reluctantly behind.

Clark leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Chloe's lips. She moaned and started to snuggle closer, but he set her firmly away. "Chloe, I want you to know that this has been one of the most important times in my life and we'll have to talk later about where we want to go from here, but Lionel has obviously lost his mind." He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "I'm not sure if I can protect you here."

Chloe smiled up at him tenderly. "Clark, we'll just have to work together. We have to get Lois, Pete and your dad out of here before Lionel becomes violent. If we don't…" She shuddered and Clark gathered her into his arms.

He was amazed at how perfectly she fit into his arms. Her head fit just below his chin and there were no uncomfortable moments or awkward shifting of bodies. He placed a kiss on top of her head and murmured, "It'll be okay, Chloe. I promise." Chloe chuckled wetly. Clark could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks. It was obvious to him that she had been unnerved by the whole thing and was finally letting herself relax a bit.

But before long, she was recovered and they parted. She looked about for a moment and a real laugh escaped from her. "Clark, what are we going to wear?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean? We have our things from before which were embarrassing, but doable."

She bent and picked up her ripped underwear set and Clark's torn underthings. "I don't think we're going to be even slightly decent in these!"

Clark looked at them in horror and then they both cracked up laughing. "Don't worry," he chuckled and picked up the iridescent material they had been hiding under. "There's enough material here for us to come up with something…"

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, if anyone had any questions about how "far" Chloe and Clark went, I hope this answers your question… **_

_**MarkMark261:** I told you about Brad's scene… Did I at least make it a little better! (And wasn't it better than if say Pete had sung it? -shudder- Just imagine that song sung almost as is by Pete…) It's utterly forgettable, but it was on the transcript and on my CD so I thought what the heck! I know that "news writing" was a little weak, but it worked enough… :D I'm glad you're still enjoying it, though…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Food is good, right? I've been trying to decide if they should "go" cannibal… I would really hate for my favorites to do so… Hmmm… Well, let's just see what happens… (And that's what should happen with any good story. The characters propel the story forward instead of the writer being some sort of weird taskmaster with a whip…)_

_And can I just say a little something… I am having the hardest time writing in past tense! Why would that be? It's so frustrating. I write a sentence and then have to fix the verbiage. -sigh- Life just bites sometimes!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Chloe and Clark meandered down the hallway toward the enormous formal dining room. They were giggling on their way, their attitudes totally at odds with the current situation, but how could they be totally serious? They'd just realized that the feelings they each thought were single-sided were fully returned. How could they not be happy? And why would they want to hurry when the villain of the piece had just "invited" them to dinner?

Pete gazed forlornly after Lana. Now he knew how Clark had felt for allthose years. He thought that Lana had really liked him, but it had probably been Lionel's way to keep him from causing trouble. "'Cause you know I would have," he muttered to himself, drawing a curious glance from Jonathan. He was oblivious to it all and continued. "I woulda' blown this whole operation open if she hadn't distracted me. This is all her fault!" Jonathan just shook his head. Who was he to try and talk a teenager that wasn't his son out of his maudlin thought pattern?

"Food," Martha intoned, a wall lighting up to reveal her lecture area, "has always played a vital role in life's rituals. I know my boys wouldn't be able to start their days off right if I didn't make the effort to have breakfast ready in the mornings. But there are many different types of meals… The breaking of bread… The last meal of the condemned man… and now this. But you know and I know that this meal isn't going to be fun for any but Lionel Luthor and his minions."

Jonathan turned to stare at the spot that was now dark. Was he seeing things? He turned, about to ask Pete if he'd seen it, but decided against it. Like this oblivious teen would have noticed anything besides his own misery!

Double doors were spread wide open to reveal a remodeled dining room. The table was certainly bizarre. It was an odd shape and draped with a cheap white sheet. Names had been set around for each place setting and they reluctantly sat at their assigned places. Chloe was mildly surprised that Lana was sitting at the table. She had previously had a servant type roll, but now she was sitting with the family while Lois and Lex were doing the serving. Life was just really bizarre… Well, at least when it came to trying to figure out Lionel Luthor.

Lionel sat at the head of the table, flanked by Pete and Lana while Jonathan sat opposite him with Clark and Chloe beside him. The two new lovebirds tried to play a little footsy, but both painfully (well, except for Clark) stubbed their toes on the bizarre table in front of them. Out of curiosity, Chloe ducked under the cloth to see what the table was made of. "What are you doing down there, Miss Sullivan?" Lionel barked.

Chloe immediately resurfaced, her face white with shock. She stared at Clark before turning to Lionel. "Oh, I d…dropped m…my napkin…" She tried to smile, but it came out a grimace. Thankfully, Lionel just thought that his shouting had startled her rather than anything else and moved on.

He quickly got to his feet and raised his glass. "To absent friends…"

The group looked around at each other. They obviously hadn't been expecting some sort of wacky toast, but they obediently raised their glasses. "Absent friends," they chorused and took a small sip of the liquid in their glasses. Clark, Chloe and Pete spluttered and choked as an unfamiliar flavor flowed over their tongues and burned the back of their throats. Lionel chuckled, but surprisingly didn't say anything and just sat down.

Lex and Lois entered the room with a huge roast on a platter. Before flopping it down before Lionel, Lex gave his father a look that might as well have spoken his feelings about doing such menial work out loud. As per type, Lionel totally ignored his son and began to cut the meat. The table was totally silent except for the sound of an electronic meat carver.

Chloe looked at Clark and desperately tried to convey something fairly urgent. As Lex and Lois began throwing the meat onto their plates, Chloe's face turned green and she tried to keep the contents of her stomach where they should be. She picked up a fork and began toying with her food, but refused to cut it or place even a sliver in her mouth. Clark looked at her questioningly, but followed her example. Something had to be terrible wrong for her to refuse to eat a little something. He'd been hearing her stomach growl for the last hour so he knew she was hungry.

Jonathan poked at the slice of meat, but decided he didn't want to eat it. It was too rare for his tastes. He liked his roasts pretty well done. He looked at Lionel who was fastidiously digging in and decided to broach the subject most on his mind. "Listen, Luthor. Supposedly we came here to discuss Jason…"

Lana gasped and her cutlery clattered to her plate. "Jason?"

Lionel snapped his head so quickly to glare at Lana that Jonathan thought for a moment that he'd throw it out of alignment. When the girl was effectively quelled, the older man went back to eating. After taking another bite, he smirked. "That's a rather tender subject… Another slice anyone?"

Pete looked up from his meal blankly and then the realization came. He turned bright red and tried to sit there calmly. He couldn't have heard what he'd just thought he'd heard. He looked closely at Lana, whose eyes had filled with tears. She rose quickly and murmured, "Excuse me," before bolting from the room. After the door closed, her wailing could be heard from inside the room, but everyone seemed rather unmoved.

Jonathan looked at his son. "When Jason signed on with the Luthors, I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but there was nothing I could do to stop him. He was seduced by the dark side!"

"Dad!" Clark gasped. It hadn't been very long since one of his supposedly best friends had betrayed him and he was still used to defending Lex to his father.

Lionel just laughed. "Oh, go on, Jonathan. I haven't had a good laugh for awhile."

"What exactly are you implying?" Pete growled, standing up.

Lionel just sneered at him, but his hand moved closer to his carving knife. "That's alright, Pete," Jonathan practically shouted, motioning forhim to sit back down.

"But, Mr. Kent!" Pete looked rebellious, but obeyed his friend's father. It had helped that he had noticed what Lionel had been reaching for and Pete had no illusions about his chances of survival if Lionel decided to finally get rid of him.

Chloe could only stare at the tableau in front of her. It was like she was powerless to say anything. The sight under the tablecloth… She shuddered and veered her mind away from the subject. And then she heard the music and shuddered again. It was surprisingly chipper for such a tense situation…

Jonathan looked directly at Lionel Luthor and began. "_From the day he hit town, he was trouble. He was the thorn in my young son's side.Clark tried in vain…_"

No one was surprised when Martha appeared and sang, "_But he never won her… It was a shame,_" and then promptly disappeared again.

Jonathan pulled out a book of newspaper clippings and pictures of Clark and began showing it to Chloe. "_Clark came home. He was so fried! From the day she came home, what Jason got was a good football team and a job, all right? A load of junk!_"

He snapped the book shut as Martha's room lit up again. Chloe wondered how she could stand the lights going on and off like that. She had a few things to say and then the lights would disappear. Was she not important enough to the situation other than extraneous commentary? "_He is a low down cheap little punk!_"

"_Taking Lana Lang for a ride…_" Jonathan's eyes narrowed at the empty chair. He'd been willing to understand that she couldn't put up with the secrets that surrounded Clark's life, but to choose that namby-pamby mama's boy…

Everyone in the room stood and started swaying from side to side, doing a little background dancing. "_When Jason said he didn't like his mommy, you'd think he was a no good kid. But when she threatened his life… No cash… What a plight…_"

Lionel practically purred, "_What a guy…_"

Chloe wanted to choke on the words, but they came anyway. "_Made her cry…_"

"_And she did,_" Jonathan intoned gravely.

They all turned to the wall lining the neighboring room that had been lit up with Lana lying on her fluffy pink bed, sobbing her heart out into her pillow. She was holding an 8x10 picture of Jason in her hands and caressing his face with the tip of her finger. "_The Luthors always shoved him. I very nearly loved him. I said, hey, listen to me, stay sane and leave those stones alone. But he hopped a plane and left me here alone!_" When she tossed herself back on her bed and began sobbing, no one in the other room reacted sympathetically other than perhaps Pete, but whether that was in sympathy for her plight or the realization that he was the rebound guy, no one would ever really know.

Jonathan began smirking as he continued. "_But he must have been drawn into something, which made him warn Lana in a note which reads…_" Triumphantly, he pulled a piece of paper from his jeans pocket.

Everyone sang, "_What's it say, what's it say?_" The teens gathered around him quickly to read the note for themselves. Lex and Lois glared at Lionel. Obviously he hadn't been watching young Mr. Teague closely enough and had very nearly overthrown their plans by his cavalier attitude.

Jason's voice sounded and Chloe could have sworn it came from the table. "_He's out of his head! Oh, hurry or I may be dead. They mustn't carry out their evil deeds!_"

His scream at the end made Chloe shudder again, but it couldn't stop her from joining in the chorus, even if she would have wanted to. She was too tired to fight the irritating and inexplicable song cues. "_When Jason said he didn't like his mommy, you'd think he was a no good kid. But when she threatened his life… No cash… What a plight…_"

"_What a guy!_" Lex murmured under his breath.

Clark growled, "_Made her cry…_"

"_And she did,_" Jonathan nodded.

Chloe hoped briefly that the song was over, but she knew she was just dreaming. Of course in this type of do-wop song they had to repeat the chorus! "_When Jason said he didn't like his mommy, you'd think he was a no good kid. But when she threatened his life… No cash. Such a plight._"

"_What a guy…_" Lois warbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes as they rest of them were relegated to true back-up singers. "_Woe woe woe_…"

"_Made her cry…_" Pete sniffed. He hadn't always been Lana's number one fan, but to have your boyfriend treat you as second best… especially to try and find something that wasn't actually yours to begin with. But he wasn't surprised that Jason had been revealed as his mother's tool at last.

"_Hey, hey, hey…_"

Jonathan reached down to the depths of his soul to finish out the song. He'd always loved singing bass. "_And she did…_"

"_Jason!_"

Lois laughed softly as Lionel quickly pulled the tablecloth away. Jason was revealed, lying in a glass coffin. Screams sounded all around as Jason looked rather grisly. It looked as if they had been served side o' Jason for dinner…

_**

* * *

A/N: That's a gruesome image, isn't it? **_

_**Snowbunny3:** Don't you worry about not reviewing right away. It's all good... :D_

_**MarkMark261:** Thank you so much for the proofing! Although I do have to say that I'm rather proud that it's only one or two a chapter… :D And I'm glad you approved about the song switch. It kinda' worked, but it could have been left out... However, the words came so easily and after that… Well, I couldn't justify not putting them in!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Did they eat Jason? You will be finding out shortly…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"I can't believe you actually served him to us for dinner!" Pete shouted.

However, in the mean time, Chloe was looking at the body more carefully from the safety of Clark's arms. Then she groaned. "They didn't," she told her friends, looking Lionel coldly in the eye. "That's an extremely bad stage make-up job. My guess is that they put him on 'ice' until this farce is over and they can get him to the hospital." She laughed to herself and shook her head. "I should have known better than think that you would actually expose yourself to accusations of cannibalism… And risk Genevieve Teague's wrath." However, Chloe was more than willing to snuggle into Clark's arms, which totally inflamed Lionel.

"Oh, Chloe! How can you?" He smacked her across the face and she ran out of the room screaming. She hadn't been expecting physical abuse here. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to consider what to do next because Lionel was right behind her. Then she could hear the chase music and knew that Lionel was going to sing, which made the whole situation just that much worse.

"_I asked you once… Won't tell you twice! You'd better wise up… Throw the dice!_" He grabbed her arm and tried to trap her within his embrace. "_I want some pie… would taste so nice! You'd better wise up! Eat some rice…_"

He ran his hands up and down her body and Chloe thought she was going to vomit. If Mr. Lionel Luthor thought she was going to let him even touch her after knowing the heaven of Clark's embrace, he had another thing to learn. She stomped on his foot and began to run again. She could hear Clark trying to get Pete and his father to move faster, but it was obvious that Mr. Kent's rollerblades couldn't be taken off in the time allotted and he couldn't make it up the stairs.

"Think, Clark, think!" Pete shouted. "We need to get up there and help her! They're headed toward the lab!"

Lionel was sobbing behind her but it didn't change the speed of his pursuit. "_You've done the deed but I'm all you'd need._" It didn't take long before he had caught her again. She couldn't understand how he continued to overtake her in those ridiculous heels… "_You're so sensual,_" he moaned. "_Grab a pencil… I'm wound up like a sport's first string!_"

This time she'd had enough. She kneed him straight in the groin again and took off. When she got to the lab door, she found surprisinglythat it was stuck. She hadn't remembered closing the door after she and Clark had left the room… Behind the door, she could hear the sound of the lift. If she could just get through the door, Clark would protect her…

Lionel pinned her up against the door. "_Wished we made it… Did ya' hear a bell ring?_" He leaned in to kiss her, but the door gave way and they tumbled inside and she rushed down the ramp.

"_Y'gotta block? Well, take my advice. You'd better wise up and be nice…_" Lionel decided that running after her was just too undignified and moved to the control center. Clark, Jonathan and Pete tumbled out of the lift almost before it stopped and moved to stand in front of her.

Lionel sneered. "_The transducer will seduce yah!_" With that he slammed a handle down and all four of them suddenly stopped right in their tracks. Lex and Lois entered the room and quickly joined the elder Luthor.

Lois laughed maniacally and Chloe could only wail, "My feet! I can't move my feet!"

Jonathan tugged at the laces of his skates. "My wheels! My God, I can't even undo the laces!"

"It's as if we're glued to the spot," Clark growled, putting all of his super strength into trying to free himself.

Lex smiled. "You are… So quake with fear, you tiny insignificant fools!"

"We're trapped!" Pete moaned.

"_It's something you'll get used to,_" Lionel sang dismissively to Pete before moving closer to Chloe. "_I'd give you a buck if you'd be nice!_"

Chloe gasped. "You think you can buy me, _Mister_ Luthor? You're disgusting!"

Lionel just shrugged and climbed up the ladder beside the tank. "I'm sure you think you have us in quite the little trap here, Luthor," Jonathan sneered. "Do you really think I came here without notifying anyone? I told the Sheriff and she'll be here any minute."

Lionel laughed. "She's on my payroll, so I suppose it doesn't really matter."

Clark gaped at him and spluttered… "You mean?"

"Oh, yes, Clarky-poo. I own nearly everyone in this town. I have cameras everywhere and know everyone's deepest darkest secret. Add that to the fact that I've been adding mind altering chemicals to the fertilizer to make everyone more biddable and well… You have no one you can rely on." Lionel's laugh chilled Chloe to the bone, but she had to push her fear to the side.

"You mean you've been controlling everything and everyone in the entire town? All the meteor freaks and crime?"

Lionel jumped down off his perch. Chloe could have wished that he'd break his leg, but there was nothing doing. "_Blow me… Schmoe me… Chloe…_" He circled around her and ran his hands up her thighs while Clark ineffectually struggled to free himself. "_You'd better wise up. Girl, be nice! You'd better wise up… Build your stocks up… You'd better wise up!_"

Martha appeared, "And then she cried out…" and Chloe was given the hint she needed to get him to stop trying to molest her.

"Sto-o-o-o-o-op!" Chloe screamed, pounding with all her might on Lionel's chest. She must have gotten a lucky punch in because he staggered backwards toward the control panel. Clark shouted with joy as he managed to free one foot, but Lois hit a switch and he was turned into a living statue. His face was even gray like rock. "Clark!" Chloe wailed, tears steaming down her face. She reached for him vainly, but her fingertips just couldn't seem to bridge the distance.

Lionel sauntered over. "_Don't get hot and flustered… I'm a little bastard!_"

Pete straightened up and glared at Lionel. As the older man passed the teen, Pete reached out and slapped his hand against Lionel's chest, knocking him back. "_You're a bad dog. But you'd better not try to hurt her, Lionel Luthor!_"

With a nod from Lionel, Lois flipped the switch again and Pete was now frozen in stone. "Pete!" Chloe screamed. Lionel continued forward and when Jonathan leaned to intercept him, Chloe tried to stop him. "No, Mr. Kent! I'll be fine. Leave him alone…"

But nothing could stop the irate farmer. "_You're a bad dog. But you'd better not try to hurt her, Lionel Luthor._"

Another nod and another statue. Chloe wanted to scream out in frustration and a plea to her cousin to help her, but all that came out was song. "_You're a bastard…_" she managed to grit out before Lionel nodded his head and she too was now as stone.

"What the hell?" Lana shouted as she stalked down the stairs in a pink night shirt that showed her legs to advantage. "I can't take this anymore! You kill Jason… Then you let Clark and Chloe get together which totally ruins my chance with him. And now I've just got it on with Pete and now you've turned him to stone." She stood before Lionel, hands on her hips… ranting and raving and totally unaware of the danger she herself was in. "I gave you Clark and his secret… Do you hear me! I GAVE YOU CLARK! And what did it get me? I'll tell you… A big fat nothing! You're like a huge spongy-type thing. You take, take, take and give nothing in return. Well, I've had it. I'm going to spread the tale of this to news centers across the land!" As she moved back toward to door, Lionel whirled around and finally threw the switch himself. Suddenly a perfect little Lana statue is born.

"It's not easy trying to rule to world," Lionel moaned. "Even smiling makes my face ache!" He turned toward Lex and Lois, looking for support. When he found none, he continued to rant. "Clark gets loose. Chloe spurns me for him and now I've got five statues that are going to be hard to explain…"

Lois looked at Lex slyly and he nodded his head for her to go to Lionel. She sauntered over and caressed the older Luthor's arm, rubbing her body up against him. "When will we return to Metropolis? I'm sick and tired of the smell of cows… I'll never get that stench out of my clothes!"

Lionel looked down at her. "Lois, I'm grateful that you and my son have been helping in this endeavor. Loyalty such as yours will be justly rewarded. You'll discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous…"

His lecherous glance made Lois rear away, dragging her arm off his arm and leaving small scratch marks. "I ask for nothing but to get out of this damn town!" she growled softly.

Lionel looked at her with disdain. "We'll leave when I'm damn good and ready," he snarled. He strode off to the lift and entered it. "Listen, move these guys to the stage. It's time for the floor show!" He slammed the gate shut and disappeared from sight.

Left alone in the lab, Lex and Lois looked at each other. Lex smiled at her. "Don't you worry, my sweet. The plans are all in motion." He leered at her and opened his arms. She ran into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. "We'll move them in a minute. Let's go and have a little fun of our own…" With that, they left giggling and touching.

Chloe watched them leave, horror growing in her heart. Lois has a thing with Lex? Her cousin is doing all of this just to get back to Metropolis? She didn't know what was going on, but had the nagging suspicion that she was going to find out sooner rather than later…

_**

* * *

A/N: I decided that the statues still had cognitive abilities. They're not actually stone. They just look that way… It's kinda' like Mutant X where Gabriel Ashlock was in suspended animation but still knew everything that was going on… even though he wasn't supposed to. (And for those of you that don't know Mutant X, I'm sorry for the inexplicable reference then…) **_

_**Snowbunny3:** I know that Jason in the table was a little much, but it is rather faithful to the movie… But he's only there for a minute… Did you really not guess by Chloe's face when she sneaked a peek?_

_**MarkMark261:** "No cash"? I thought I was being so careful… but that fits so nicely! OK, I'm fixing it! And I would never say you "critical and picky"… Maybe dedicated to accuracy… :D And I have to say I appreciate your input on each and every chapter… If you'll notice, you'll see that you and Snowbunny are the only ones since Chapter 7!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** I thought for a moment while starting this chapter "How can I put across the Narrator's next speech when I've been putting everything in a character's POV?" But I think I've figured it out. Tell me what you think!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Chloe could feel herself being tilted back in what could only be one of those hand trucks used during moving. Where in the world were they taking her? Were they ever going to unfreeze her? And where were the guys? Could Clark break out of this trap? She would have shaken herself if she hadn't been totally stuck. She saw a light further down the hall and then she heard Martha Kent's voice.

"By hook or crook, fate it seemed had decided that Pete and Chloe needed to meet up with Jonathan Kent… but in a situation none of them had ever imagined in their worst nightmares. And just a few short minutes before Clark and Chloe had discovered their mutual attraction, even Pete had tasted 'forbidden' fruit. And all they had suffered was proof positive that their host was a man of little morals and some perversion. But what further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the floor show? What the heck is that? From what had gone on before, it was clear it would be no picnic!"

Chloe mentally groaned as Martha's light faded from her peripheral view. Great… It was going to be more of the same? But then a thought occurred to her. If Clark's going to be there, it shouldn't be "all" bad… She allowed that thought and memories of their "close encounter" to consume until she was tilted forward into her previous standing position. She wanted to gather as much information as she could but she was unable to move her eyes or body and could only stare at a sumptuous red velvet curtain.

Lois, Lex and Lionel kept flitting in front of her, enabling her to look at them. Sometimes they draped or attached bits of clothing and fluff over her or she could hear them muttering over one of the others. When Lionel came to apply her make-up with what looked like a freakin' paint brush, she wished she could scream. She wasn't really the frou frou type and felt that make-up should be subtle and stylish… but he was putting on baby blue eye shadow… Baby Blue!

What really shocked her was when she felt the prick of a needle entering her arm. Were they poisoning her? Had she caused them so much trouble that they decided it would just be easier if they killed her off? And then she was left alone… but it didn't take long before the results of the drug became very obvious to a very small portion of her brain that was beingshoved into the corner and ignored by the rest of her consciousness. Her view looked like one of the old fashioned movie lenses that were used to make older actresses look younger had been fitted over her eyes. She thought it was rather pretty actually.

She could hear activity happening on the other side of the curtain and she wondered what could possibly happen next. It didn't take long for her fuzzy mind to get the answer that she almost didn't even care about. The stage lights came up and she could barely feel the heat on her skin. She heard a switch get flipped and the curtain suddenly whisked away. Before her she could see a crowd of people and she suspected that most of the Smallville residents were in attendance. She sniffed a little and realized she could smell the odor of a fog machine starting in the background. When the music started, she would have smiled… if she could.

Lionel flipped a switch that had a timer attached and suddenly Lana was out of her suspended animation. "_It was great when it all began,_" she crooned, causing tone sensitive people in the audience to flinch slightly, but her burlesque dance stopped any actual complaining dead in their throats. Her black and red bustier with matching bikini panties, a red and black feather boa, thigh high fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes showed her figure off to perfection. However, the harlequin make-up that had been applied made her look like a caricature of her usual self. "_I was a regular Jason fan. But it was over when he had the plan to start a searchin' for a mystic gem._" She was shaking her groove thing for all she was worth and the audience was lapping it up as if it was water. "_Now the only thing that gives me hope is the love of a sappy dope! Rose tints my world… keeps me safe from my trouble and pain…_" She stopped all movement on the other side of the stage, posing at her most seductive.

With a zap, Clark was unfrozen. He was dressed the same as Lana, including make-up. Anyone else may have found that amusing, but the audience was enthralled. "_I've been out seven hours now… I really wish I knew how… Lionel's a sneaky cow… I wish I knew what to do now…_" Clark moved across the stage with an innate grace that he had never shown to his friends before. "_But I've got some friends that I really trust. Being friends with Lex is now dust. Rose don't tint my world to keep me safe from my trouble and pain._" He was held motionless on the other side of the stage, muscle man pose at the ready.

Another zap could be heard and Pete started moving, but the grace Clark and Lana had shown was noticeably absent in his beginning moves. "_It's beyond me… Help me, Chloe!_" he moaned. Hearing that, Chloe's submerged snarky side wondered what exactly he expected her to do… and why he thought she would want to help him considering what he'd done with Lana. "_I'll be good, you'll see… I wish I could escape!_" When the song took him over, everyone could see it. It was as if all of the good boy image that he'd developed over the years was just stripped away in a second. "_What's this? Let's see… Lana's sexy… What's come over me? Wooo! Here I go again!_" Pete landed at Lana's feet, confusion etched on his every feature.

When it was Chloe's turn, she felt as if she was totally out of control. She felt sexy and desirable… more so than she'd ever felt in her life. She hazily wondered why she hadn't let herself break free from the constraints of society earlier. And to have all the people staring at her was such a pleasure. However, the real Chloe was shrieking in dismay. How was she ever supposed to be a respectable journalist now? "_I feel released. Bad times decreased. My confidence has increased. The Clark I love is here!_" She strutted over to Clark and rubbed her body up and down his, her eyes burning with desire. "_Lana's out of the picture! I wish I could just hit her… It's a gas that Petey's snagged her. Their lust is so bizarre!_" And she froze as well, draped within Clark's strong arms.

A fanfare sounded and it became clear to all who watched and who had been participating that the "real star" of the show was coming. The panel behind the quartet of teens rose up and revealed an exotic stage set. On top of an impossible staircase posed Lionel wearing a gauzy number that somehow didn't seem out of place on his frame. A long silk scarf was twined around his neck and blew theatrically behind him with the cunning use of a wind machine in the wings.

"_What ever happened to Howard Hughes? That masculine velvet-draped frame…_" He began to croon as he started down the stairs. "_As girls clung to his side how I started to cry… for I wanted to be worshipped… just the same…_" The floor of the stage couldn't be seen with all the fog that had been created but machinery could be heard in the background. "_I've given over to absolute pleasure. I swim within warm waters of sins of the law… Erotic nightmares give me great pleasure and sensual daydreams… I'll treasure… forever… Can't you just see it? Whoa-ho-ho!_" With the last note, he jumped from a great height and a gasp could be heard from the audience. But numerous wind machines focused on the stage began to clear the fog while a mirror lowered from the ceiling. A wet Lionel floating in a marine lifesaver could be seen floating in a large pool of water.

Chloe felt herself forced to turn toward Lionel and start walking to the pool while he laughed, "_Don't fight it… Go with it… Don't fight it… Go with it…_" Her eyes finally obeyed her own personal directives and a quick glance around her showed the others were also moving with her. She was glad to see that Clark's movements were as jerky as hers as he tried to fight free from the drug-induced spell they were under. But the song wasn't going to be denied. As they all jumped in the pool, they swum around singing Lionel's refrain.

"Crap," Chloe heard Jonathan say and she felt a thrill of hope. Maybe he hadn't been drugged. While Lionel kissed her, her eyes kept looking for any sign that the blonde farmer was going to help them. "We've got to get out of this trap before this silliness saps our wills. I've got to be strong and try to hang on… or else my mind may well snap," and Chloe's hopes dropped as she could hear the shrill tone of his voice, "and my life will be lived, _for the thri-i-i-i-ill…_"

But then she could feel herself coming out of the trance. Sure the music still played, but she felt that she could protect herself if she eventually found herself in some sort of weird danger… Maybe it was the effect of the chlorinated water... Pete popped to the surface of the pool. "_It's beyond me… Help me, Chloe!_"

Lionel dunked her under the water to do heaven knows what, but Clark managed to snag her and drag her away from the multi-billionaire. "_God bless young Clarky Kent!_" she sang triumphantly, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

Lionel's eyes narrowed at the display, but apparently considered that it was just part of the drug and the song. He hopped out of the pool and started dancing in front of it while the rest of them did a water Rockettes splash behind him. "_I'm a mean, vindictive thing. I'm a bee with a deadly sting._" He slapped his own butt and Chloe wondered briefly if he was a closet masochist as well as a transvestite. "_Get hit and my mind will ring. Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. Gonna' shake it 'til the law has gone. Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from all trouble and pain._"

Chloe was now feeling almost back to normal… or at least as normal as she'd felt most of that day. Now it was just the song that had a hold of her instead of Lionel's drug. Everyone got out of the pool to sing and prance about. "_He's a mean, vindictive thing. He's a bee with a deadly sting. Get a hit and his mind will ring. Our hearts'll pump and our blood will sing._" They all linked arms and started kicking _a la _early century French dancers. "_So let the party and the sounds rock on. Gonna' shake it 'til the law has gone. Rose tints his world to keep him safe from all trouble and pain._"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Clark who looked like he might have laughed had he not been singing. Jonathan rolling around in his rollerblades and their crazy uniforms was enough to break her down entirely. "_He's a mean, vindictive thing. He's a bee with a deadly sting. Get a hit and his mind will ring. Our hearts'll pump and our blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. Gonna' shake it 'til the law has gone. Rose tints his world to keep him safe from all trouble and pain!_"

Their hands were raised in celebration of the finale. Chloe sidled toward Clark. "How're you doing?" she muttered from the side of her mouth.

"I'm good." He glanced at her and smiled. "But how did we break free?"

"I think there's a couple of things to consider. First he injected us while we were still in suspended animation which probably made it so he didn't give us as much as he'd intended and then the chemical reaction of our face paint or the chlorine could have sped the break-down process." She glanced at the other two teens. "And we were fighting it harder than Pete and Lana. Maybe Pete has some performance dreams that neither of us knew about. Heaven knows he's been dancing his little heart out…" They both ducked their heads slightly and tried to fight back the giggles that would have definitely given them away.

_**

* * *

A/N:** Well, that's most of the floor show. Can you believe that I'm almost done? I can't! I wonder what I'll write about next… Boy, that'll be a tough one! Maybe I'll write my script and if it's not accepted (which it probably won't be… Let's get real!) then I'll make it into a fan fic… :D _

_**SnowBunny3:** I debated. It was real touch and go and while Clark, Jonathan and Chloe didn't eat anything anyway, I didn't think I really wanted to go there with poor Pete… even if he has been whining a lot more than I prefer…_

_**MarkMark261:** I couldn't help it! The thought of them actually eating Jason…? -shudder- A "sport's first-string" is actually applicable to any sport. It is the set of players that start out the game normally. The first people you go to…_

_I will say that this chapter is not really "plot" forwarded, but I just like the idea of some of them dressed up in those outfits… not Lionel, of course, but still!_

_I have fixed the repeat paragraph and it is totally bizarre! It didn't even copy the formatting! I guess I could have just typed it twice, but I'm choosing to blame the software... :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** We're almost there. It's almost the end of another fan fic for me. I'm going to have to start thinking of another one… Another Torch edition? Another mesh of movie musical and TV? Hmmm…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

The doors at the back of the auditorium crashed open and Lex and Lois entered arm in arm, dressed to the nines. Most noticeable was Lex's defiantly upright posture. No more hunching over for him! They sauntered down the aisle, applauding slowly for Lionel's antics. Chloe could feel her face turn scarlet as Lex raked her up and down with his eyes. She felt as if she was wearing absolutely nothing instead of just practically nothing. Chloe looked at Clark and noticed that his face was red as well. After all, who wants their ex-best friend to see them in women's underwear?

She looked closely at the pair, curbing her inclination to hide her body behind Clark's, and froze when she noticed the gun in Lex's hand. He was holding it with the easy confidence of a marksman. It wasn't clear who it was trained on and she could only pray that he wouldn't lose his mind and actually try to shoot someone.

Lionel looked disgruntled at the interruption, but Lex wouldn't let himget a word out as he sung, "_Lionel Luthor, it's all over! Your research is a failure. Your ambition's too extreme!_" Lionel looked crushed. "_I'm the new Corp. owner… You will be a prisoner. We return to Metropolis._" Lex turned to Lois and caressed her cheek. "_Send for the 'copter now!_"

Lois turned to leave, but was stopped by a shrill "Wait! I can explain!" from Lionel. He moved toward the center of the stage and Clark and Chloe managed to get the other three to the side and hold them there. Lana broke free for a moment to dim the lights, hit a switch for a silvery curtain to fall behind him, and turn on a spotlight dead center stage before rejoining their little group. She watched him with slack-jawed admiration and Chloe shuddered at the complete lack of thought in her eyes. She huddled into Clark, who put a protecting arm around her.

"_On the day she went away…_" Lionel crooned.

"_Goodbye…_" Chloe rolled her eyes as she realized they were to play back-up singers. Of course... They couldn't be allowed to have some sort of singing break.

"_Was all I had to say…_" Lex looked rather bored while Lois checked out her manicure. Chloe wondered if they were even listening.

"_Now I…_"

"Wish she'd come again and stay." Lionel closed his eyes theatrically, obviously trying to express some sort of pathos in his situation.

"_Oh my, my…_"

"_Lex, I mean what I say…_" He kicked a switch at his feet which projected a picture of Lillian Luthor onto him and the curtain behind him. "_'Cause I've seen dark skies through the tears in her eyes and I realize I'm all alone._" Chloe looked out at the audience. Lex looked as if he was ready to spit nails at Lionel's use of his mother's image to gain sympathy. Chloe could understand where he was coming from. Lionel had given him nothing but grief, if not from the moment he was born, than at least since the meteor shower.

"_I'm all alone!_"

He sat on the edge of the stage with his legs tucked in a very ladylike fashion to the side. "_Everywhere it's been the same._"

"_Feelin'…_"

"_Like I'm outside in the rain._" Chloe could only wish they were outside this mausoleum. Then they could have made a clean break from it hours ago. Lionel put his hands up to his face as if to hide emotion, but Chloe clearly saw him poke his eyes to draw tears. _So it's going to be that kind of performance,_ she mentally groaned.

"_Wheeling…_"

"_Free to try and win the game._"

"_Dealin'…_"

"_Out some sorrow. I cause pain…_" Jonathan stumbled backa bit because of his empathetic tears (or unwieldy rollerblades)and inadvertently switched on the wind machines again. Gale force winds whipped around the stage, but it seemed to fit with Lionel's self-pitying lyrics. "_'Cause I've seen dark skies through the tears in her eyes. And I realize I'm all alone._"

Lana could be heard sniffling at their side and Pete and Jonathan were trying to be manly and hold back their tears. Clark and Chloe looked at each other and then at the tableau before them. They would have just walked away right there because the self-pitying vibe was really getting on their nerves, but they were compelled with the rest to sing "_I'm all alone… I'm all alone… I'm all alone!_" Lionel ducked his head at the finale, the picture of contrite semi-innocence.

"Do you feel sorry for him?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Not really. The man has been hounding all of us for years and this latest stunt is just the last straw." He grimaced. "I mean, I want justice to be served, but I feel absolutely no pity for him."

Chloe looked at the man in front of them and then back at the man she was in love with. "I totally agree. He could have killed you!"

Clark looked down at her with shining eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she and Clark had taken an irretrievable step… and she didn't regret it at all.

_**

* * *

A/N: Short, but I've been trying to break it up into song sections. And sometimes it's nice to get a short chapter and then just move onto the next one… It gives a really nice sense of progress.**_

_**MarkMark261:** Well, I had to come up with some weird explanation about why she and Clark were suddenly out of the clutches of the drug… And thanks for noticing the spacing issue. I'll check it out and see what I can do… (Of course, with software problems, I may not be able to do ANYTHING… :D)_

_**SnowBunny3:** I am very glad you're enjoying this and I'm as sad as you to see it go… But with this story at least, it had a rigidly defined ending. It wasn't something I could drag out too much._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** I would like to take this moment to thank all the people that have supported me in this project and have submitted reviews. They're very nice and really do help me grow as a writer. Not to mention still inspiring me to continue writing… But I find that writers like us tend to have it in their blood. It doesn't matter what you do, you're always writing… Journals, letters, short stories… Whatever!_

_I would also like to mention that after the epilogue (after 2 more chapters, not including this one), I will be including all the lyrics to all the songs with the chapters assigned to them. I've re-titled them, of course, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what lyrics go with what music. I would have put them up way before now, but I didn't want to confuse anyone when I kept moving them to the back, you know?_

_I hope that my final 3 chapters are still muy enjoyable… And please do review. I love to hear from all of you!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

When Lionel was finally done, he looked up and noticed that Lex was yawning unabashedly and Lois was looking at her nails to see if there was any sort of flaws in her manicure. She glanced up and when she noticed his air of supplication, she sneered, "How sentimental…"

Lex laughed and started walking with menace up to the stage. "And it's also rather presumptuous of you. I was going to have you tried here in Smallville where everyone hates you…" he looks around slowly and then grunted, "or at least they used to. But with that 'the world's been so hard on me' plea, you just may turn the tides and I can't have that. You see, when I said 'we' were to return to Metropolis, I was only talking about me and Lois going clubbing. You were to go jail… go directly to jail… Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200."

Lionel stood up, his face going grey. Everyone could easily imagine what they'd do with a fruity ex-billionaire like him… and it wasn't going to be pretty. Lex continued in his refined drawl. "And I am taking over Luthor Corp. But if you go free, the transition won't go so smoothly… So maybe you should just remain here…" Lionel's face lit up. Imprisonment in the mansion wouldn't be bad by anyone's standards. "Well, in spirit anyway…" Lex straightened his arm and pointed the gun directly at Lionel's heart.

Jonathan was finally roused enough to exclaim, "Great Scott, Billionaire Boy! That's a gun!"

Lex rolled his eyes. "I knew we gave him too much," he muttered to Lois, "but he's such a hard ass that I was afraid he would have ruined the game before we were ready." He looked at Jonathan, talking to him as if he were a total simpleton. "Yes, Mr. Kent. It's a gun. It'll take care of all our problems…"

Pete goggled, "You mean you're just going to kill him?"

Jonathan smirked. "You saw what he did to Jason. With his money, society isn't safe with him alive in it."

Lex smiled, baring his teeth like a tiger. "Exactly, Mr. Kent. And now, Father, your time has come. Say hello to mother when you see her… Oh, you probably won't since you're going to go straight to hell…"

Lionel looked at his murderous son and squared his shoulders. No one was going to say Lionel Luthor's last moments were going to be spent cowering and begging for life. Lionel stared at his son and beads of sweat appeared on Lex's forehead. His finger tightened on the trigger but he flinched when Lana screamed and flung herself in front of Lionel. "Lex, you can't! You don't want to be an orphan like me!"

"Lana, get out of the way!" Lex's self-control was fading and his arm was starting to shake.

"No! I love him!" She flung her arms around Lionel, who looked defiantly at his son. Lionel was well aware of Lex's feelings for the Lang girl, one of the reasons why he'd pulled her into his web of deceit, and he honestly didn't think Lex would shoot her.

"Lana!" came a scream and a body rushed toward her.

Chloe sighed. Of course Clark would try and save the idiot brunette. If she really wanted to keep her hold on him, she had to let him work through his hero complex. "Pete!" a familiar shout sounded beside her and she whirled in shock to see Clark standing beside her. She turned back to see Pete ripping Lana out of Lionel's arms and onto the side of the stage. And it hadn't been a moment too soon.

A crack sounded out from the gun. Lionel looked down and saw a red stain blossoming on his chest. He touched trembling fingers to it, and held them out for all to see the blood. He looked at Lex and mouthed "Why?" before his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. A creaking sound was heard and Clark managed to push Chloe and his father out of the way before the beam holding the silver curtain fell on top of the corpse of the unlamented Lionel Luthor.

"You killed him!" Chloe gasped, hiding her face in Clark's shoulder. She would never have thought Lex capable of such a cold-blooded act.

Lois looked at the scene before her with distaste, drawing her mouth to the side. "I thought you wanted him to love you… to tell you that he loved you…"

Lex threw his head back and howled, "He didn't love me! He never loved me!"

"You did the right thing, Lex," Jonathan said quietly.

Lex whirled on the three still standing, gun pointed at the ready. Clark looked ready to jump into motion until Lex relaxed his arm and dropped the gun. "A decision had to be made…"

"I've been wanting to do that for years," Jonathan said. Hopefully the drugs were doing the talking.

Lex looked at his old friend. "Clark, you need to leave now. Lois and I rigged the mansion to blow up. It'll cover up my dad's body and I'll explain it by his unauthorized experimentation. I'm sick and tired of Smallville and want to spend some time in the Big City where I can get down and funky… and be closer to my company. You have 2 minutes. I've turned off all the deterrents around the doors. You'll have no problem."

Clark looked at Lex coldly. "And what about the rest of the town?"

Lois laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you can manage…" Then she grabbed Lex's arm and they trotted to the secret exit and sealed it behind them. Just before the door closed, Chloe heard Lois say, "We can teach everyone the Brain Warp. I'm sure it'll be an enormous hit. Maybe you can cut a record."

"Who should we get for Lana's part?" Lex asked and then all sound from the pair was lost.

The Smallvillians jumped into panic mode. People stood in their seats and began screaming, not even bothering to get to the door. Clark looked at Chloe. "Get my dad and Pete out of here. I'll take care of the rest.

"What about Lana?" Chloe asked curiously as Clark moved to begin his task.

"What about her?" Clark sneered. "I don't care what happens to her… but I have a feeling Pete does. If he insists, bring her."

_**

* * *

A/N:** Yeah, Lana's really been irritating me… Not to mention the fact that, in the Prom episode, he didn't dance with Chloe or Lois, but ditched them both for Lana. I mean, what a putz! I'm not a total Lana hater, but I wouldn't mind if she left for a year or two to Antartica. _

_**Snowbunny3:** I will also be sad, but all good things must come to an end eventually… :D Lionel has grown on me as well, but it's just not OK that he survive in this incarnation…_

_**MarkMark261:** That's a good use of the lyrics, but what can you do sometimes, right? ;D And you know, that scene, if it was just the song, would have been totally boring. You had to have a little somethin' somethin' to spice it up, right? ;D_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Second to the last chapter, not including the Epilogue… Now if you were following along with the movie, this would be the chapter that it would end. And, hey. If you don't like extra stuff, stop reading after this. :D_

_I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me SOOOOOOOOO long to upload the last three chapters. But I decided that since they were done, I would just upload them all. And once that is done, I will be uploading all the songs for those that are interested in just the lyrics._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Chloe collapsed to the ground as it shook with a huge explosion. She could hear Lana screaming in fear near her, but couldn't raise the enthusiasm to feel sorry for her or even pay her any more attention. Plus, it kinda' seemed like Pete had her well in hand. She was just worried about Clark. She had been able to herd about 10 people out of the building, but that hadn't even been half of the people in there. And he had been so determined to save everyone. A tear rolled down her cheek. What if he had still been in there when the building had finally exploded? Even they had nearly not even reached minimum safe distance…

Pete brought his head up to survey the damage. An enormous crater resided where once the Luthor mansion had stood so proudly. No matter how much he had hated the Luthors, that castle had been a piece of history and a landmark in their small town. To have it be gone… "_I've done a lot. Got knows I've tried. To hide the truth, I've always lied, but all I know is, down inside, I'm hurting…_" He looked at Lana. Would she ever love him? Did he even want to find out? Why did he feel like his entire life had changed in one brief night?

Chloe had heard Pete's song and wondered at the pain there. Being the typical male teenager, you would have thought he was happy just to have sex with one of the most popular girls in school and make it out of that nightmare alive. After all, he hadn't had to fight off Lionel Luthor's advances… She lifted her head to stare at the crater and the tears started to flow freely. If Clark had been anywhere near that building, let alone inside, there would have been no way for him to have made it…

Misery clouded her vision for awhile, but then something curious made her wipe at them so she could see clearly. There in the smoldering remains, something stood upright and was moving toward her… She held her breath, refusing to believe it until she saw him up close. It only took a few breaths before the figure was miraculously right in front of her, bending over.

"Chloe?" Clark's welcome voice caressed her ears. "Are you alright?"

"Clark?" she quavered, hiccupping in happiness and relief. "You're not dead!"

He laughed. "It'll take a lot more than some stupid castle exploding to get rid of me." He helped her up into a sitting position. "Are you hurt?" he asked, one hand against the side of her face which she leaned into and the rest looking intently at her body as if he could see through her.

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled. "_My super hero came to me. Dream made flesh, I feel at peace. And all I know is to my pain he's heeding._" She pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

He lifted her to her feet and they looked into the crater. Chloe thought she was going to pass out as the scene before them started swirling, so she caught hold of Clark tightly. Nothing was going to rip him from her arms after all they'd been through! After a few moments, the scene cleared and they were all sitting on the comfortable sofas inside of the Talon. Chloe opened and closed her mouth a number of times, but nothing would come out. Of all the things that had happened, there was just nothing she could say to this newest anomaly.

Martha Kent stood before them, holding a tray of coffees. As she bent to place them before all of them, she started speaking. "And flying above the planet's face, a young man will save the human race. Just in time… He came from space. He's leading." Martha embraced Jonathan and seemed to snap out of her trance.

"I thought you could all use some coffee," she smiled. "Now drink up 'cause it's quitting time. I think everyone needs to get some sleep."

"You dose us with caffeine and then tell us to get some sleep?" Jonathan grinned, gazing at his wife fondly but with some newly realized passion flickering in his eyes.

Martha laughed. "OK, how about I need some sleep?" She gave her husband a hug before quickly gathering up the miraculously empty cups. "Lana, can you make it up the stairs on your own?"

Lana looked at her blankly. It appeared that the events of the evening were going to take her even longer to get over. When she made no move to respond or even more, Pete stood. "I'll help her upstairs, Mrs. Kent."

"Thank you, Pete. You're such a good boy!" Martha's back was turned to the young man, so she missed the wry face he pulled. But without another word, he put one of Lana's arms over his shoulders and half hauled her to her room. Within moments, he was back with them.

"What about you, Chloe?" Pete asked. "Won't your dad be freaking out?"

"Nah, he's totally out of town for the week." She tried to hide the trepidation she felt at being alone in her house while Lex was still acting so oddly.

Clark hugged her tight, for once not missing her non-verbal clues. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Mom, Dad… Can she stay with us until her dad gets back?"

The two adults shared a knowing look, but they only shrugged. "Lex was acting rather murderous. If he felt like coming back to finish the job on any of us…" Jonathan trailed off, giving his son a good excuse but unwilling to further frighten the children.

Clark smiled. "OK, that's settled. Why don't you give Chloe a ride to our house and I'll drop off Pete and maybe pick up a couple of things for her…" Pete nodded his assent, still looking rather depressed. Maybe he had hoped that Lana would invite him to stay… Clark bent and gave Chloe another lingering kiss. But before she could open her eyes, he and Pete were gone.

At her bewildered look, the elder Kents just gathered her up and ushered her to the door. "Since you two seem to be even closer than usual now," Martha smiled, her voice revealing that she was holding back a giggle, "there are probably a few things you should know…" When they were all at the door, she turned back into the Talon and shut off the lights. "Leading," she whispered and then shut the door.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you have been enjoying reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The next chapter has some lyrics from the end theme song and then there's the epilogue. I would say review to tell me if you want me to continue, but they're practically written so they're going up no matter what. Now I just have to figure out my next attempt at fan fiction!** _

**Snowbunny3:**_ Thank you so much for your review. Short and sweet, but always encouraging. I appreciate you!_

_**MarkMark261:**__ You're the best proofreader ever! I appreciate you as well! ;D_

___Now, in regards to Lex killing Lionel, you're probably right. It would have been more in character to have Lex just throw his dad in jail, but there was just something satisfying with killing Lionel. Now, if it's true and stays true that he's turned over a new leaf, I may repent on some of my ire… :D_

___And Jason was blown up. It made me happy! (Didn't know I was quite this evil, did you?)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** At first, I was going to leave it there like the original Rocky Horror script did… But we're all so aware of that final song that I thought I should do something with it as well. Enjoy!_

_**MarkMark261:** I was just proofreading this before posting it and discovered that my original intent was to put Lionel in a mental institution, but..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Clark had quickly taken Pete home to his concerned parents and then jetted back to the farm. The revelations he had received that night had been amazing… Not even considering that he hadn't died from all the kryptonite exposure. Lionel was totally insane and Clark was glad that he was dead. Of course Clark knew he couldn't trust Lex anymore, and it did make him wary that Lex now knew his secret… or at the very least suspected it.

He sighed and shook his head as the Kent farm came into sight. He whizzed up to the "Fortress of Solitude" where he knew Chloe was patiently waiting. "Were there any problems with the Ross family?" Chloe looked at him, concerned for any punishment Pete might receive... considering it was partially her fault.

"They were worried that he'd been out all night, but they're okay… More relieved that he's finally home." Clark sat on his sofa next to Chloe and smiled at the perky blonde.

She sighed quietly and snuggled into his side. Clark was content to just have his arms around her and they looked out the loft window. Chloe grunted as she suddenly levered herself up to look straight into Clark's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Clark tried to play it off, but knew he wasn't going to win that one. "Tell you what?"

Chloe smacked his shoulder and then placed a tender kiss on it, never mind that he hardly felt her blow. "That's you're an alien… That you make all the meteor freaks look weak and normal…"

Clark laughed. "Hardly that! Some of them I've had a real hard time defeating, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe sighed, snuggling back down in his embrace. "But still…"

Clark was worried about how her voice had gone all meek and quiet. He lifted her chin up so she'd look at him. "Chloe, I've been dying to tell you so many times that I can hardly count. Pete just found out by accident and he's wished he never found out so many times. It's a fear about letting the secret out and somehow hurting your best friend… And sometimes he was really angry at me for including him in on the family secret." He sighed and looked out the window. "I just didn't want to burden you."

Chloe laughed suddenly and Clark looked at her in shock. "And you were afraid I'd make it my Pulitzer prize winning article."

Clark grimaced but smiled. "It's not that I didn't trust you, Chlo… It was more that I thought it would be unfair to give you that kind of a story and you wouldn't be able to report on it."

They laughed together for awhile and then comfortable silence fell between them. They watched the sun rise, but when the music started up, they both groaned. Thankfully, neither felt the need to burst into song and relaxed as a phantom voice serenaded them.

"_Television… Quite a feature… Lionel revealed but lost his discov'ry. Metropolis headed are Lex and Lois. Clark conceals again his distant planet. Whoa-ho-ho-ho! From the Wednesday night fav'rite feature TV show… I wanna' go. Oh-oh-oh-oh! Watch the Wednesday night fav'rite feature TV show._"

They both giggled slightly as the ending came. Then Chloe sat on Clark's lap, straddling him so she could look him in the face. "You know you don't have anything to worry about with me, right?"

"Not even from keeping it a non-confirmed issue with Lois?" Clark couldn't help but tease.

Chloe pouted. "Do you really think I would let it out of the bag?"

Clark kissed her quickly, wiping off the pout. "Chloe, I trust you… With my life, my family, my love… What else could you want from me?"

"Oh, Clark!" she purred and threw her arms around him. As the heat between them started rising, everything started to go out of focus. Chloe's eyes widen. "Clark? Clark! Don't leave me here!"

Clark tried to answer her... to clasp her tighter in his arms, but it seemed like it was no use. She was slipping through his fingers... And then it went black for both teens.

_**

* * *

A/N: There's only one more chapter… which is a very short epilogue! Hooray!** _

I will say this one thing... I'm not absolutely positive how happy I am with the mods to that last song. Plus, I don't know if Smallville shows on Wednesday night around the world. -sigh- Well, what can I do?


	21. Epilogue

_**A/N:** You know, I thought about this final chapter a lot. Should I do an epilogue? What would it contain? Would it be too much? But I thought that I'd really like to get some sort ofrealistic closure on the story. After all, all that actually happening in real life (even TV life) is pretty small…_

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Clark jerked awake rather abruptly. There he was reclined on the sofa with Chloe snuggled up next to him and Pete sleeping in the recliner. The TV just showed a blue screen which meant their movie had been over for quite awhile. That was the _last_ time he let Chloe talk him into an all night "Rocky Horror" marathon. He looked around. The house looked normal… He looked down to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. And thank heavens he wasn't in those awful clothes anymore! A soft moan sounded and he glanced back at Chloe who seemed to be in pain and struggling with something. A single tear coursed down her cheek and his heart broke to see it. She must be having a really bad dream.

"Chloe…" he said softly, shaking her gently. "Chloe, wake up!"

Pete grunted beside them and his eyes opened. "Wow! What a crazy dream!" he muttered sleepily.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open. When she saw Clark looking at her with such concern on his face, her heart almost broke. But then she realized that she'd just been woken up and horrified hands went to feel her hair. She was sure she had crazy bedhead! As she brushed her face, trying to scrub away left over mascara, she noticed the tears. _Oh, dear!_ she thought. _He's going to give me the third degree._ But to her surprise, he just gave her a big hug and looked over at Pete.

"What kinda' dream?" he asked, possibly trying to shift attention from his non-normal touchy feeley-ness toward Chloe. But he felt no inclination to let her leave his embrace any time soon.

Pete scrubbed at his eyes. "It was insane! Chloe and I were Brad and Janet…"

Chloe's eyes widened. "And Lionel was Frank, Lex was Riff Raff, Lois was Magenta…"

"…And Lana was Columbia. Not to mention my dad was Dr. Scott," finished Clark

They all stared at each other for a long minute. But the silence was broken when Chloe burst into amused laughter. "And you were Rocky! Oh, my gosh! Those red briefs!"

Clark blushed hotly while the other two laughed. But then he looked at Chloe with teasing vengeance evident in his eyes. "Well, you were wearing rather nice matching underwear yourself, Miss Sullivan." He couldn't believe he felt this comfortable with his arm around Chloe.

This time Chloe got to blush while the boys started laughing hysterically. When she managed to get herself under control, a couple of thoughts came to her mind. But she only chose to share one and looked at them seriously. "So if we all shared a dream, did the others?" The boys just looked at her in consternation. _I wonder if Clark remembers being together and the things we said?_ she thought morosely.

Pete looked at her, hope filling him. He had really felt like he was starting to fall for Lana. _Maybe she'll remember and dump that chump Jason…_

And then Clark had his own stray thought. _How much does Chloe remember? And does she now realize that it wasn't all make-believe?_

**The End**

_**

* * *

A/N: So that's the end. I liked the thought of someone waking up but then the idea of them all sharing the same dream was just too good to pass up… But you notice I didn't explain how they all had the same dream… -muhahahaha!-**_

_I would also like to take this opportunity to thank especially MarkMark261 & SnowBunny3 who have tirelessly reviewed nearly each and every chapter. Even if it was to say that you just liked it or to point out a grammatical error, I really appreciate both of you. You really kept me going!_


	22. Joe Me, Chloe! lyrics

**Lyrics: "Joe Me, Chloe!**

Pete

(spoken) Whitney's a lucky guy.

Chloe

(spoken) Whatever!

Pete

(spoken) Everyone knows Alicia is really easy!

Chloe

(spoken) She wasn't when Clark went out with her.

Pete

(spoken) Hey, Chloe?

Chloe

(spoken) Yeah, Pete?

Pete

(spoken) I've got a suggestion. The dance is really boring. What do you say we get out of here?

Chloe

(spoken) Oh, oh Pete!

Pete

_Your dress is so neat and so flowy_,

_I'm hungry so let's get some chow, see._ (_Chloe_)

_This song is turning so hokey._ (_Chloe_)

_I've one thing to say and that's Joe me, Chloe… I love you…_

_I'm making a joke. Crap, blow me!_ (_Chloe_)

_I'm looking to hang with some ropey._ (_Chloe_)

_I see in your eyes that it's nopey._ (_Chloe_)

_I've one thing to say and that's Joe me, Chloe… I love you…_

_Here's the pin to prove that I'm no joker._

_There's three ways that love can grow._

_That's good, bad or mediocre._

_Oh! C-H-L-O-E, I love you so!_

Chloe

_Oh! I wish I felt that this was neat._ (_Oh, Pete!_)

_Waiting it just is not a treat._ (_Oh, Pete!_)

_Your eyes I just can not seem to meet._ (_Oh, Pete!_)

_I've one thing to say and that's,_

_Pete, I can't… Not with you!_

_Oh, Pete!_

Pete

_Oh, blow me!_

Chloe

_It's neat…_

Pete

_So, show me!_

Chloe

_Not with you!_

Pete

_I wish you do-oo-oo!_

Pete & Chloe

_There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh!_

Pete

_And that's go see the man who gives hopey._ (_Chloe_)

_There must be a way I'm not mopey._ (_Chloe_)

_I'll wash out my mouth with some soapy._ (_Chloe_)

_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Joe me, Chloe… I love you!_

_Joe me, Chloe!_

Chloe

_Oh, Pete, you're neat!_

Pete

_Go see, Chloe…_

Pete & Chloe

_Let's get help!_


	23. Glowin at the Luthor Estate lyrics

**Glowin' at the Luthor Estate - Lyrics**

Chloe

_In the creepy darkness_

_Of a rainy night,_

_I'm a sight._

_Didn't go too far._

_No matter where or who you are._

Pete & Chloe

_There's a light…_

Smallvillians

_Glowin' at the Luthor estate…_

Pete & Chloe

_There's a light._

Smallvillians

_Doesn't really fit in this place,_

Pete & Chloe

_There's a light… light…_

_In the darkness of every Smallville life._

Lex

_Darkness must go_

_Down the river of heart's beating._

_Flow ever slow…_

_Let some fame and hair come streaming…_

_Into my life._

_Into my life!_

Pete & Chloe

_There's a light…_

Smallvillians

_Glowin' at the Luthor estate._

Pete & Chloe

_There's a light…_

Smallvillians

_Doesn't really fit in this place._

_There's a light… a light!_

Pete & Chloe

_In the darkness of every Smallville life…_


	24. Brain Warp lyrics

**Brain Warp - lyrics**

Lex

_It's astounding…_

_Money's fleeting._

_Madness takes its toll._

_But listen closely…_

Lois

_Not for very much longer…_

Lex

_I'm gonna' take control!_

_I remember doing the Brain Warp._

_Drinking dream just before_

_The 'lectric would hit me_

_And my dad would be calling…_

Smallvillians

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

Martha

(spoken) It's a jolt to the head.

Smallvillians

_And then a step to the right!_

Martha

(spoken) With your hands by your hips!

Smallvillians

_You're set for such a fight!_

_But it's the 'lectric shock,_

_That really drives you insane!_

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

Lois

_It's so steamy._

_I wish I could free me!_

_Oh, you don't see me…_

_No, not at all._

_With another invention_

_For voyeuristic intention._

_Well secluded,_

_I see all._

Lex

_With a bit of a brain trip…_

Lois

_Your hand is on my slip!_

Lex

_And nothing will ever be the same._

Lois

_I'm spaced out on sensation!_

Lex

_I wished I'm under sedation!_

Smallvillians

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

_Let do the Brain Warp again!_

Lana

_Well, I was walking down the street,_

_Just having a think,_

_When a snake of a guy_

_Pushed me into the sink!_

_It shook me up,_

_It took me by surprise._

_I looked around_

_For one of the guys._

_He stared at me_

_And I felt a change._

_My brain meant nothing,_

_Never would again!_

Smallvillians

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

Martha

_It's a jolt to the head!_

Smallvillians

_And then a step to the right!_

Martha

_With your hands by your hips!_

Smallvillians

_You're set for such a fight!_

_But it's the 'lectric shock_

_That really drives you insane!_

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_

_Let's do the Brain Warp again!_


	25. Sweet Transvestite lyrics

**Sweet Transvestite from Metropolis - lyrics**

Lionel

_How'd you do? I_

_See you've met my_

_Motley little gang._

_They're a little brought down because,_

_When you knocked,_

_They thought you were our friend Chang._

_Don't get strung out_

_By the way I look._

_Don't judge a book by its cover._

_I'm a billionaire man_

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover._

_I'm just a sweet Transvestite_

_From Metropolis, Kansas, USA._

_Let me show you about or_

_Listen to you shout._

_You look like you both could shoot me._

_Or if you want something visual_

_That's not too abysmal…_

_We could take in an old Chris Reeve's movie._

Pete

(spoken) I'm glad we caught you at home.

Could we use your phone?

We're both in a bit of a hurry.

Chloe

(spoken) Right!

Pete

(spoken) We'll just say where we are

Then go back to the car.

We don't want to be any worry.

Lionel

_So you go caught with a flat!_

_Well, how 'bout that._

_Oh kiddies, don't you panic._

_By the light of the night,_

_It'll all seem alright._

_I'll get you an expensive mechanic._

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Metropolis, Kansas, USA._

_Why dont'cha stay for the night._

Lex

_Night!_

Lionel

_Or maybe a bite_.

Lana

_Bite!_

Lionel

_I could show you my favorite obsession._

_I've been watchin' a man_

_With dark hard and a tan_

_And he's good for increasing my tension._

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Metropolis, Kansas, USA._

(spoken) Hit it here!

_I'm just a sweet transvestite…_

Smallvillians

_Sweet transvestite!_

Lionel

_From Metropolis,_

All

_Kansas, USA!_

Lionel

(spoken) So come up to the zoo,

And see what I've got for you.

I see you shiver with excitement.

But maybe the rain

Is… um… really to blame.

So I'll remove the cause…

But not… the symptom!


	26. Sword of Dad JorEl lyrics

**The Sword of Dad, Jor-El**

Clark

_The Sword of Dad, Jor-El, is hangin' over my head._

_And I've got the feelin' he's been tryin' to pull on my thread!_

_Oh, woe is me._

_My life is a misery!_

_Oh, can't you see_

_That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell on the bed._

Smallvillians

_What are you? Nine?_

Clark

_And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-seeable lead._

Smallvillians

_That's quite a sign!_

Clark

_My high is low._

_I float up with no place to go._

_And all I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!_

Lionel

(spoken) Clarky!

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la, what a huge climb!_

Clark

_Oh, no no no!_

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. You wanna' dime?_

Clark

_No, no, no, no!_

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. You ain't no… You ain't no… mime!_

Lionel

(spoken) Clarky!

Clark

_The sword of Dad, Jor-El is hangin' over my head!_

Smallvillians

_You're gonna' pine!_

Clark

_And I've got the feelin' he's been tryin' to pull on my thread!_

Smallvillians

_You wanna' whine?_

Clark

_Oh, woe is me!_

_I must be a mystery!_

_You just can't see_

_That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!_

Lionel

(spoken) Clarky!

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. That ain't no crime!_

Clark

_Oh, no, no, no!_

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. There ain't no time!_

Clark

_No, no, no, no!_

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. You ain't so fine!_

_We need some wine!_

_Sha la la la. We want a lime!_

Clark

_No, no, no, no!_

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. That's a bad rhyme!_

Clark

_No, no, no, no!_

Smallvillians

_Sha la la la. That ain't no… That ain't no crime! Sha la la!_


	27. I Will Prove You're an Alien lyrics

**I Will Prove You're an Alien – Lyrics**

Lionel

_A farm boy weighing one ninety-eight pounds_

_Seems set in his place when working the ground._

_But then in the gym_

_With a terrible din,_

_Forgetting the doors,_

_He works for his ca-ha-hause._

_It made him glisten and gleam._

_He was knocked out with some green ste-he-he-he-hem..._

_I'm a fink_

_And quite mean!_

_He's a strong man…_

_Oh, honey!_

Smallvillians

_But an alien._

Lionel

_He eats nutritious… high protein. He gathers raw eggs._

_No need to build up his chest, arms, and legs._

_With no effort… Now he really knows of my plan!_

_In just a few days,_ _I'll prove you're an alien!_

_He'll do bank jobs and hold-ups…_

_Snatch a purse with a jerk._

_You can cut all the tension_

_With no hard work._

_He'll make me a living I just cannot withstand._

_Oh, in just a few days… Yeah, baby! I'll prove you're an alien!_


	28. Hot Lil Cutie lyrics

**Hot lil' cutie**

Jason

_Whatever happened to Paris at night_

_When you dressed up sharp and I felt alright?_

_It don't seem the same since Clarky's light_

_Came into my life and you thought he was divine._

_We used to go for a ride with a horse who'd go_

_And listen to the music from the cool oboe._

_But then it's back to Smallville and Clark is now a foe._

_But then I just think back to when we really had good times!_"

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

Jason & Smallvillians

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

-musical interlude-

Jason

_My head used to swim from the perfume you wore._

_My friends kind of wondered why I loved such a bore._

_You'd wear your baby pink lipstick, expecting I'd melt._

_You'd never whisper in my ear tonight you really were mine._

_We went to the crypt, then you were alone_

_And, after you passed out, didn't pick up the phone._

_With my arms around you, girl,_

_I thought I should atone._

_I felt like some crap, whoo._

_Not a very good ti-i-ime._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

Jason & Smallvillians (with the 3 Ls)

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

-musical interlude-

Smallvillians

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

_Hot lil' cutie, with my soul_

_I really love how you're so droll._

Jason

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_Bless my soul!_

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_I love how you're so droll!_

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_Bless my soul!_

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_I love how you're so droll!_

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_Bless my soul!_

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_I love how you're so droll!_

_Hot lil' cutie!_

_I love how you're so droll!_


	29. I Will Prove You're an Alien Reprise lyr

**I Will Prove You're an Alien – Part 2**

Lionel

_With your deltoids_

_And your biceps;_

_A spaceship and a_

_Weakness…_

_Makes me - ooh – quake._

_Makes me want to take Carl Sagan by the ha-and._

_In just seven days - Oh baby –_

_I will prove you're an alien!_

_I don't want no dissension._

_Just keep up your tension._

Chloe

_I'm an X-Files fan!_

Lionel

_In just seven days,_

_I will prove you're an alien._

_(spoken) _Dig it if you can!

_In just seven days,_

_I will prove you're an alien!_"


	30. Chloe's lament lyrics

**Chloe's Lament – lyrics**

_(named by author)_

Chloe

_Once in a while he don't want to call me_

_He's many secrets to hide…_

_Pushing away, no one really knows him._

_I snoop around…_

_It can't be found._

_It is gone._

_No matter what time…mmm… that it takes,_

_His heart's not made of stone._

_The harder I whine,_

_The harder I am to take._

_I hear somethin' about someone_

_I'd thought I'd known._

_Oh, Chloe. Don't cry like there's no tomorrow._

_He might tell me on another day._

_Then it won't be the same._

_There might be sorrow._

_I'm on the case._

_Just phone his place._

_We'll jump in the hay._

_I'll take all the time…mmm… that it takes._

_I will find that scoop again._

_So wait for a sign_

_That Clark may make._

_If I look 'round,_

_The one I've found_

_Will be back again._


	31. Touch a Touch Me lyrics

TOUCH A TOUCH ME

Chloe

_I've been feelin' shut in…_

_Wouldn't sin…_

_I'd only ever kissed before…_

Lana

You mean she…?

Lois

As if!

Chloe

_I know there's heavy betting_

_On what I've been getting._

_I've always gone towards trouble_

_And news writing._

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how far you'll go?_

_I've seen your bod_

_And I want more!_

Lana & Lois

_More, more, more!_

Chloe

_You've put up some resistance._

_I want you to stay the distance._

_I've a news itch to scratch…_

_I need assistance._

_Help-a help-a help-a help me._

_You really are perty!_

_Dupe me, loop me, news scoop me._

_Boy of mystery._

_But if anything grows (she laughs)_

_While I pose,_

_I'll hit you up_

_And shake you down._

Lana & Lois

_Down, down down._

Chloe

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the news attraction._

_I need protecting hands._

_Oh, and I crave action._

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me._

_I wish you'd be flirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me._

_Boy of mystery._

Lana

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me._

Lois

_I wish he'd be dirty._

Lana

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me._

Lois

_Boy of mystery._

Chloe

_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me._

_I wish you'd be flirty._

_Thrill me chill me, fulfill me_

_Boy of mystery._

Clark

_Boy of mystery._

Pete

_Boy of mystery._

Lionel

_Boy of mystery._

Lois

_Boy of mystery._

Lex

_Boy of mystery._

Lana

_Boy of mystery._

Clark

_Boy of mystery._

Chloe

_Boy of mystery. Oh._


	32. Jason's Mommy lyrics

**JASON'S MOMMY**

Jonathan

_From the day he hit town,_

_he was trouble._

_He was the thorn_

_In my young son's side._

_Clark tried in vain._

Martha

_But he never won her…_

_It was a shame._

Jonathan

_Clark came home. He was so fried!_

_From the day she came home_

_What Jason got_

_Was a good football team_

_And a job, all right?_

_A load of junk!_

Martha

_He is a low down_

_Cheap little punk._

Jonathan

_Taking Lana Lang for a ride._

ALL

_When Jason said_

_He didn't like his mommy_

_You'd think he was a no good kid._

_But when she threatened his life_

_No cash. What a plight._

Lionel

_What a guy_

Chloe

_Made her cry_

Jonathan

_And she did._

Lana

_The Luthors always shoved him,_

_I very nearly loved him._

_I said, hey listen to me,_

_Stay sane and leave those stones alone._

_But he hopped a plane_

_And left me here alone!_

Jonathan

_But he must have been drawn_

_Into something_

_Which made him warn her_

_In a note _w_hich reads._

ALL

_What's it say,_

_What's it say?_

Jason (VO)

_He's out of his head._

_Oh hurry or I may be dead._

_They mustn't carry out their evil deeds!_

_Yaaaow!_

ALL

_When Jason said_

_He didn't like his mommy_

_You'd think he was a no good kid._

_But when she threatened his life_

_No cash. What a plight._

Lionel

_What a guy_

Chloe

_Made her cry_

Jonathan

_And she did._

ALL

_When Jason said_

_He didn't like his mommy_

_You'd think he was a no good kid._

_But when she threatened his life…_

_No cash. What a plight._

Lionel

_What a guy_

ALL

_Woe woe woe_

Chloe

_Made her cry_

ALL

_Hey hey hey_

Jonathan

_And she did._

ALL

Jason!


	33. Lionel's Pursuit lyrics

**LIONEL'S PURSUIT**

Lionel

_I asked you once,_

_Won't tell you twice!_

_You'd better wise up…_

_Throw the dice._

_I want some pie,_

_Would taste so nice_

_You'd better wise up!_

_Eat some rice._

_You've done the deed_

_But I'm all you'd need._

_You're so sensual…_

_Grab a pencil._

_I'm wound up like a sport's first string!_

_Wished we made it…_

_Did ya' hear a bell ring?_

_Y'got a block,_

_Well, take my advice._

_You'd better wise up_

_And be nice._

_The transducer (He slams the handle)_

_Will seduce yah._

(speaking interlude)

_It's something you'll get used to._

_I'd give you a buck_

_If you'd be nice._

(more of a speaking interlude)

_Blow me._

_Schmoe me._

_Chloe._

_You'd better wise up._

_Girl, be nice!_

_You'd better wise up,_

_Build your stocks up._

_You'd better wise up._


	34. Bad Dog lyrics

**BAD DOG**

Lionel

_Don't get hot and flustered -_

_I'm a little bastard._

Pete

_You're a bad dog_

_But you'd better not_

_Try to hurt her,_

_Lionel Luthor._

Jonathan

_You're a bad dog_

_But you'd better not_

_Try to hurt her,_

_Lionel Luthor._

Chloe

_You're a bastard..._


	35. Floor Show lyrics

**THE FLOOR SHOW**

Lana

_It was great when it all began_

_I was a regular Jason fan._

_But it was over when he had the plan_

_To start searchin' for a mystic gem._

_Now the only thing that gives me hope_

_Is the love of a sappy dope!_

_Rose tints my world… keeps me_

_Safe from my trouble and pain._

Clark

_I've been out seven hours now_

_I really wish I knew how…_

_Lionel's a sneaky cow…_

_I wish I knew what to do now…_

_But I've got some friends I really trust._

_Being friends with Lex is now dust._

_Rose don't tint my world to keep me_

_Safe from my trouble and pain._

Pete

_It's beyond me…_

_Help me, Chloe!_

_I'll be good you'll see…_

_I wish I could escape!_

_What's this? Let's see…_

_Lana's sexy…_

_What's come over me?_

_Wooo! Here I go again!_

Chloe

_I feel released_

_Bad times decreased_

_My confidence has increased_

_The Clark I love is here!_

_Lana's out of the picture!_

_I wish I could just hit her!_

_It's a gas that Petey's snagged her._

_Their lust is so bizarre!_

Lionel

_What ever happened to Howard Hughes?_

_That masculine velvet-draped frame…_

_As girls clung to his side_

_How I started to cry_

_For I wanted to be worshipped just the same…_

_I've given over to absolute pleasure._

_I swim within warm waters of sins of the law._

_Erotic nightmares_

_Give me great pleasure_

_And sensual daydreams_

_I'll treasure forever._

_Can't you just see it?_

_Whoa-ho-ho!_

_Don't fight it. Go with it._

_Don't fight it. Go with it._

ALL

_Don't fight it. Go with it._

_Don't fight it. Go with it._

_Don't fight it. Go with it._

_Don't fight it. Go with it._

(_repeat through Jonanthan's monologue)_

Jonathan

Crap, we've got to get out of this trap before this silliness saps our wills. I've got to be strong and try to hang on… Or else my mind may well snap and my life will be lived, for the thri-i-i-i-ill...

Pete

_It's beyond me_

_Help me, Chloe!_

Chloe

_God bless young Clarky Kent!_

**FLOOR SHOW PT. 3 - WILD AND UNTAMED THING**

Lionel

_I'm a mean, vindictive thing._

_I'm a bee with a deadly sting._

_Get a hit and my mind will ring._

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing._

_So let the party and the sounds rock on._

_Gonna shake it till the law has gone._

_Rose tint my world_

_Keeps me safe from all trouble and pain._

ALL

_He's a mean, vindictive thing_

_He's a bee with a deadly sting._

_Get a hit and his mind will ring._

_Our hearts'll pump and our blood will sing._

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_Gonna shake it till the law has gone._

_Rose tint his world_

_To keep him safe from all trouble and pain._

_He's a mean, vindictive thing_

_He's a bee with a deadly sting._

_Get a hit and his mind will ring._

_Our hearts'll pump and our blood will sing._

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_Gonna shake it till the law has gone._

_Rose tint his world_

_To keep him safe from all trouble and pain._


	36. Lionel's fate lyrics

**LIONEL'S FATE**

Lex

_Lionel Luthor,_

_It's all over_

_Your research is a failure._

_Your ambition's too extreme._

_I'm the new Corp. owner._

_You will be a prisoner._

_We return to Metropolis_

_Send for the 'copter now!_


	37. I'm All Alone lyrics

**I'M ALL ALONE**

Lionel

_On the day she went away._

GUESTS

_Goodbye_

Lionel

_Was all I had to say_

GUESTS

_Now I_

Lionel

_Wish she'd come again and stay_

GUESTS

_Oh my, my,_

Lionel

_Lex, I mean what I say_

'_Cause I've seen dark skies_

_Through the tears in her eyes_

_And I realize_

_I'm all alone._

Guests

_I'm all alone!_

Lionel

_Everywhere it's been the same_

GUESTS

_Feeling_

Lionel

_Like I'm outside in the rain_

GUESTS

_Wheeling_

Lionel

_Free to try and win the game_

GUESTS

_Dealing_

Lionel

_Out some sorrow._

_I cause pain._

'_Cause I've seen dark skies_

_Through the tears in her eyes_

_And I realize_

_I'm all alone_

ALL

_I'm all alone._

_I'm all alone._

_I'm all alone._


	38. My Superhero lyrics

**MY SUPER-HERO**

Pete

_I've done a lot._

_God knows I've tried._

_To hide the truth, I've always lied_

_But all I know is down inside_

_I'm hurting._

Chloe

_My super hero_

_Came to me._

_Dream made flesh,_

_I feel at peace._

_And all I know_

_Is to my pain_

_He's heeding._

Martha

And flying above the planet's face,

A young man will save the human race.

Just in time, he came from space.

He's leading.

Leading.


	39. Wednesday Night Fav'rite Feature lyrics

**Wednesday Night Fav'rite Feature**

_Television…_

_Quite a feature…_

_Lionel reveal'd_

_But lost his discov'ry._

_Metropolis headed_

_Are Lex and Lois._

_Clark conceals again_

_His distant planet._

_Whoa-ho-ho-ho!_

_From the Wednesday night_

_Fav'rite feature TV show…_

_I wanna' go._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Watch the Wednesday night_

_Fav'rite feature TV show._


End file.
